Bioshock: Reunion
by Bandie24x7
Summary: A story that I'm writing from my heart, for me and one of my friends. Idk if they'll like it, but I'm gonna write it anyway :D Please R&R. -Bandie24x7
1. Adela

_**A/n **It's been awhile since I've written for Fan-fiction, and it's been even longer since I wrote an actual good story, so I am going to try and redeem myself to my Reader(s). I, Bandie24x7 present to you, Bioshock: Reunion _

Just a small introduction about myself, and who I am, my name is William. I'm 18 years old and live in an old run down town, known as Portsmouth, Ohio. I have one person that I can actually call my friend, even more so she's my best friend. Her name is, Adela. We've known each other since we were young, about four years old to be exact. Now my life has never been "perfect," but Adela has had it rough, real rough. I don't believe she wants me sharing her life with you, so I'll hold off on doing that, or probably not do it at all. Even though you may not know that much about her, know this... she's my best friend, and I'd probably do anything for her, all she has to do is ask. It is right now April 16th, and I'm meeting Adela for some coffee.

"Hey William," She says with a smile as I walk up.

"Hey Adela, sorry I'm late," I say as I motion for her to sit down.

"Thank you for coming," She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"You said over the phone you needed to talk about something?" I asked suddenly getting worried by the look on her face.

"Yeah, well. I. Have something I need to tell you," She said trying to hold back tears.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked, with strong worry in my voice.

"You know that new city, the one underwater, Rapture?" She asked with complete seriousness.

"Yeah, I've heard about it, what of it?" I asked trying to guess where this could go.

"Well, I have this illness, and no doctors here can cure it, but... they believe that Rapture has the equipment needed to treat me," She said as tears started to cloud her eyes.

"Please don't cry, it blocks your beautiful eyes," I said trying to calm her down.

"Thank you William, you always know what to say to try and cheer me up, but it's not gonna help this time," She said pausing to catch her breath, "I have to leave Portsmouth, I may never get to see you again."

"I understand, but you don't need to cry," I said trying to comfort her.

"Why not?" She asked, cheering up a bit.

"Cause I feel as though we'll end up meeting again, it's destiny," I said as I finished my coffee.

"Thank you, William," She said standing up to leave.

"Any time you need anything, don't be afraid to ask, I'll help anyway I can," I answered standing to leave myself.

I walked Adela back to her house, we walked in silence. I kept thinking about what if I never see her again? what if this is it? What if something happens in Rapture? All these questions came to mind. I couldn't think of a good solid answer for any. I almost broke down and started crying myself when she looked at my with the saddest face I had ever seen. She started to say something then stopped, looked at the ground, closed her eyes and began to cry.

"Didn't I tell you not to cry?" I asked wiping her tears off her face.

"I can't help it, I've known you for so long, and your my only true friend." She said as she raised her head, "Your the one person that I feel like I could tell everything, and not be afraid of you telling anybody."

"That's how I feel about you, I'm just sorry that there's nothing I can do to help you," I said as she turned around and opened the door to her house.

"You've done so much to help me through life, I could never repay you," She said as she walked inside and slowly closed the door.

I walked back to my house thinking about anyway I could help her, again nothing came to mind. She was sick, the only thing that could help her was this fabled cure in Rapture. I got home and quickly went to bed, I laid down on my bed and began brainstorming ideas, I wanted to come up with something to help her.

A week later, her house was cleaned out and she was moved to Rapture. I never officially got to say good-bye, or tell her how much she meant to me, it might have had to do with how afraid I am that she doesn't feel the same way. I don't know, all I do know is that I hope Rapture treats her better than this place has.

About a month since Adela left, I've been in a bit of a depression that doesn't seem to be getting fixed anytime soon. This was until I got home today. I have completely lost track of what the date is, but when I came home there was a letter with my name on it on the table. It was from Rapture.

"It can't be can it?" I asked as if someone was standing there.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the little folded piece of paper, it read:

Dear William,

Hey, how are you? In case you can't tell it's Adela, I've been doing pretty good. Rapture is so beautiful, but I still miss Portsmouth, I'll never forget the good things that happened there, but it's necessary that I come here, for healing. You talked about destiny last time we talked, I agree with you completely. I have a feeling that our futures and our destinies are intertwined. Well I can't write for long, I have to go take some tests. I'll be waiting for your reply.

Love,

Your best friend, Adela.

Upon reading this letter my eyes began to tear up. I fell to the floor and began to cry. I couldn't believe that she was gone, there was a chance I'd never see her again in my life, and what hurt the most was the "love" part. Did she truly mean it or was it just something for her to write? I couldn't ask myself to many questions, I had to write the reply. It was a short letter. It read:

Dear Adela,

I'm fine, and I could tell it was you. I'd say Rapture must be pretty neat, I mean it is a city under the water, and I know how necessary it is, I've come to deal with it, by deal with it I mean that Portsmouth sucks without you here, I've mostly been working at the local pub, I've been able to listen to lots of good Jazz music. I still remember how you used to love it. Well hope you get better.

Sincerely,

William

I couldn't bring myself to write "love." It must be because of how shy I am, I'm not sure. Regardless I decided on sincerely. I sent the letter out the next day, and waited for about another week for a reply. The reply came, but was even shorter than the last letter, it didn't really say much, except that she still liked Jazz, and she doesn't know if getting better will happen. I couldn't really think of a reply to that, so I mostly just said that I'd have to record some of the Jazz musicians that play at the pub, and send the tapes to her. I sent the letter out and didn't really expect a reply. Nevertheless a reply came, this one seemed a bit more frantic, and scared me.

Dear William,

Rapture isn't as beautiful as it used to be, everything is falling apart. I'm so scared, something really bad will happen soon I can just feel it. I really wish you were here, I wouldn't feel as scared. Well anyway I'm getting moved back to my apartment. My neighbors in apartment C-3 aren't really that kind. They seem like a crazy bunch, I really don't want to get mixed in with them. I'm so scared, William. I need some kind of reassurance. Again I wish you were here, it would be really comforting, also...

I dropped the paper in fear and ran to my room, grabbed my grandfather's revolver pistol, and ran back downstairs.

"Don't worry Adela, I'm on my way!" I screamed as I grabbed the paper, and folded it back into my pocket.

_**A/n** Okay well that's all for Chapter 1: Letters. I'm trying a new approach on writing, a love story style isn't really fit for me, but to try and grab a reader's attention and put emotion into the story, I figured a little bit of romance would help, specially in this first chapter. I didn't think it would be as interesting of a read, if it had been a Male friend that had to leave to go to Rapture due to a sickness. I'm going to try and pour emotion into this story, I'm not sure how it'll work out, but I'm trying to give my reader(s) a good story, that they'd want to re-read sometime. Also in the last letter there's more to it, but William just dropped it when he realized how scared Adela is, and he went to go grab the gun. I'm thinking I may put the rest of the letter into the story later on, but I'm not sure if it'll have any importance or not. Well anyway thank you for reading this story, hope I grabbed your attention to want to come back for the next chapter or few. _

_ -Bandie24x7 _


	2. The beginning of the end

A/n I know that I rushed the last chapter, and even more so (also sorry about most the chapter being letters, I'm bad at starting), I know that I haven't put anything up here in a really long time, but my computer crashed, and I simply can't type a full length story on my phone... that'd be nuts. I'm not using the old typing program I love... instead I'm simply using Skydrive lol. After much wait, I gladly present to you. Bioshock Reunion Chapter 2, thank you for your patience :) -Bandie24x7

After rushing out of the house to go save Adela, it hit me. I have no idea how to get to Rapture, "What am I an idiot?" I said aloud walking down the road. "Why'd I grab the pistol?" I thought to myself slowing my pace to a near halt. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened them, looked back at my house and decided this is what I need to do, I'll find a way to Rapture, I'll find a way to save her. I'd go through hell and back for her, jump if she said jump. I'd do anything to see her happy, now it's my time to truly show how much she means to me. I ran towards the bus station. "Rapture is in the Atlantic Ocean, that would mean... I need to go to an Eastern State." Bus fare would prove Delaware to be affordable, I could try and find a ship there, and hopefully find a way to Rapture.

As I neared the bus station, I noticed the lights were turned off, "What?" I screamed loudly realizing that something had to be wrong it was closed. I walked about 8 miles here, there's no way I could walk back before dark it was already dawn, I decided to just lay on one of the benches. "I'm sorry Adela, please just hold on, I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise." I said aloud, sadness taking over my voice. I laid down on the bench, it was cold and not comfortable in anyway. It's paint had been chipping off, its once blue color was replaced with rust. I began to close my eyes when a bright light came from the corner of my eye, I jumped up at the ready for anything. A police officer walked up to me, he was an older man, I could tell by his face he was a kind man and meant me no harm.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't stay here," He said in the kindest voice I've heard.

"Do you know what time the bus station opens? I'm in a hurry." I replied.

"Bus station will open first thing in the morning son, now you should be getting home."

"No time. I need to leave as soon as possible," I replied in a frantic tone.

"Son, have you done something wrong?" He asked his voice getting a bit less friendly.

"No sir, one of my friends is in grave danger," I said pausing upon realizing something, "Is the train station still open, sir?"

"Yeah, I believe so. Do you need a ride?" He asked his voice retaking its original tone.

"No thank you sir," I replied running off, I turned around and smiled and waved at the man, "It was nice meeting you, but like I said I'm in a hurry"

The man just waved back, got in his car and drove off the other way. I arrived at the train station about half an hour later, at this time it had gotten dark. I walked in and asked the clerk when the next train to Delaware was leaving, she informed me that it was leaving in the morning. I realized that it was too long of a wait and purchased the first ticket possible to Rhode Island, the train left in 30 minutes, much better than the morning. I waited around for the train and hopped on, after finding a seat I realized that this was the faster and better way to travel, I leaned back in my seat and quickly fell asleep they said it would roughly be a day and a half trip. (A/n this is a horrible place to put this: I attempted to find a decent time using google for how long it would take to achieve what the character is doing... upon finding no answers I went with a day and a half, seemed reasonable)

I awoke to a loud noise, it was the train coming to a sudden stop. The brakes were screaming, my head was pounding. I shot up and was fully alert, there was a scream from one of the trains in front of us. I looked around the car to see people cowering, I looked down and pulled out my pistol checking the ammo, two shots. The train car door shot open, and three guys bolted through the door. The lead guy looked like he had been through a lot, he had scars covering his body and his clothes were all torn and ragged. The other two men looked a little beat up, not half as bad as the lead man.

"Get down, and no one gets hurt," The beat up man said looking around the train car, "We don't want no heroes."

"Listen to the boss if you wanna live," Said the other two.

"Help!" One of the passengers screamed as the men walked closer to them.

"I told you to be quiet," The leader of the group said as he pulled a pipe preparing to hit the passenger.

"HEY! Get away from them!" I screamed pulling my pistol.

"Boy, your so yellow I don't think you could pull that trigger." The leader said turning to face me.

He was right, I didn't think I could pull the trigger. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. The shot went off and hit the second man that walked in.

"Well maybe the little chicken can shoot a gun," The leader said walking towards me.

"I think he was aiming at you boss," The third man said.

"Well, looks like the little boy can't aim," The leader said continuing towards me.

I pointed the gun at him, "One step closer and I'll shoot you."

"Boy, I came from Rapture. Me and my boys were one of the reason that it fell, I'm not afraid of you." He said walking even closer.

"Rapture. Fell?" I said my voice cracking.

"Yes, so many young people fell dead, at my hands. I'll make sure to bring what happened in Rapture happens here."

"Tell me how to get to Rapture. Now!" I screamed raising the gun this time fully comfortable at shooting him.

"And why would I do that?" He asked his hand catching fire, "You don't scare me boy, I have plasmids on my side."

I raised the pistol and shot him in the chest, "This is your last chance, tell me or die." I aimed the gun at him knowing that I had no ammo.

"It's in the northern Atlantic ocean, good luck getting there," The man said holding his chest as he passed.

"Northern Atlantic? I got it right then, now to finish this train ride." I said sitting back down.

The third man came up to me, but another passenger tackled him, and others helped him secure the man. A few minutes later the train officials came back to our car to see what had happened, they questioned everyone and soon after gave me and the other passengers awards for our bravery.

After all the commotion was over I figured out we still had a long trip to go, I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about Rapture, about what the men said. I thought about Adela, and I prayed she was okay. As I laid there motionless I remembered somethings from my past, the images began streaming through my mind. I saw things about Adela, about our childhood. It made me happier, but at the same time sadder. The first image running through my mind was her and I walking down the road when we were younger. I fell and scraped my knee, she helped me up and told me to follow her back to her house that her mom had a bandage I could use. Those were good times, I don't ever want to forget.


	3. Memories

A/n I hope and pray someone is actually reading this story. It means so much to me, to write this story about a person who means so much to me. One of these days I may actually be able to inform the person how much they mean to me, but you don't wanna hear my whining. I know that this is probably the worst story you've ever read, and you hate my writing, but please review tell me what I can fix. I wanna become a good author. I'm going to start this chapter explaining more about the visions William had last chapter. Thank you all who have actually been reading this story, it means a lot -Bandie24x7 (Yes that means I have feelings :P)

As I was laying there watching the images of my past with Adela float through my mind, I began thinking deeper into how much she meant to me. I thought more about the time I scrapped my knee, the memory flooded into my mind it wasn't simple pictures anymore. It was a full memory.

We were about 7 years old at the time, I was trying to impress her by doing all kinds of stupid things while we were walking back from school one day. Her house was on the way to mine, so I walked her home almost everyday.

"Haha, silly. That's what you deserve," Adela said laughing at me falling.

"It's not funny Adela, that kinda hurt," I said rubbing my knee.

"Quit being so silly and it won't happen," She laughed walking over to help me up.

"Haha, yeah it might help, eh?" I joked as she reached her hand out.

I reached for her hand, she moved it back jokingly. "Jeez, your gullible."

"And your just cruel," I said trying to stand. The pain in my leg caused me to stumble.

"Your good at acting," She laughed reaching out again.

"That's not nice Adela," I said smiling.

"Neither is this," She said jokingly pushing me back down.

I fell to the ground and just laughed, "I'll remember this when your hurt."

"Come on, my mom will bandage that up for ya. She may even give you a ride home." Adela said grabbing my hand and helping me up.

"Okay, lead the way," I said standing.

"Can you walk?" She asked kindly

"I should be able to, it doesn't hurt as bad as I made it seem."

"Yeah, I figured. If it starts to hurt again just tell me, I'll help ya."

"Okay, thanks." I said smiling.

"I never said I'd do anything about it," She said laughing.

"Jeez, how did you become my best friend?"

"Destiny."

"Haha, maybe so."

"Well at least you fell decently close to my house."

"Yeah, could've been a lot worse. I could've already made it past your house and fell, in which case it wouldn't be that far from my house, so that wouldn't really be that bad... ya know what never mind. I never said anything."

"Your such an idiot," She said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Hey, I'm in pain," I exclaimed.

Something about those times made everything seem simple. I wouldn't trade my time with her for anything, she truly means the world to me. I hope she's okay, stupid train hurry up. My friend needs me, I can feel it. I opened my eyes to see that barely any time had passed. I looked around disappointed to see many of the passengers in the car talking amongst themselves, quietly. I decided it was none of my business. I looked down at my legs, and yawned. I took a deep breath and looked up again, this time to see another passenger sitting closer to me than anyone was before.

"Hello," The man said sitting on the seat across from me.

"Hi," I said looking out the window.

"The name's Michael, yours?" The man asked, I could tell he was a kind fellow.

"William," I replied trying to make it obvious I wasn't in the mood to talk.

The man didn't catch the clue and continued talking, I zoned him out as much as possible. That was until he spoke a sentence that caught my attention, "So, I hear you need to get to Rapture?"

"Yeah," I said turning to face the man.

"Well, between you me and this bus seat. Rapture's dead kid."

"No. I'm not going there to live in the city, I'm going for a friend."

"Odds are, your friends dead."

"Look, keep your opinion to yourself. My friend is strong she'll pull through this, whatever happened at Rapture isn't enough to break her." I said turning to face the window, "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to be alone."

"I didn't mean to anger you sir, I was just..."

I motioned for the man to leave cutting him off mid-sentence, "I wish to be alone, thank you though"

The man stood and walked away, I couldn't stop thinking about what the man said. I tried everything I could to think of something else, when for some odd reason another memory of Adela flooded through my memory. It was a simple time, we were about 13. I had developed a strong crush for her, but she didn't seem to have the same feelings for me. It may have been what I had done the year before, but that was in the past as she had said. We were walking back from school, she wasn't exactly having a good day. She had a rough time fitting in, sorta like me. She was made fun of, people called her names and done things that just simply weren't right. I hated those people, I still do. I could tell that it was getting to her, by the look on her face. She seemed as though she was about to cry. I turned to her and stopped walking.

"Adela, no matter what those idiots say about you, I think your an amazing person," I said bluntly.

"Silly," She said laughing.

"Would you quit calling me that?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, if you ever smart up. I don't care what those people think, it's something else," She said sadly.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked

"Nah, maybe some other time in the future."

"Okay," After that we continued walking, she seemed happier.

"Ya know, something about you... just makes me happy William. Thank you for being a great friend," She said smiling.

"Same to you Adela, I don't know what I'd do without you," I said smiling back.

We were both looking at each other smiling, when Adela tripped and hurt her leg, "You gotta be kidding me," She laughed as she realized the irony in the situation.

"Haha, sucks doesn't it?" I laughed helping her up, "Can you walk?"

"First, yeah... I see what you meant what was it, 8 years ago?" She laughed, "And yeah, I should be able to."

"Haha, can't believe you still remember that. Nah, you really shouldn't walk on that. I'll give you a piggy-back ride back to your house."

"Jeez, you really are silly."

"Just trying to be kinder than someone was."

"Touche."

I gave her a piggy-back ride all the way to her house. She rested her head on my shoulder, I knew then that this was a time I'd never forget. Everything seemed to be going great, my life was actually enjoyable now, compared to last year. I don't even wanna remember what happened, all I knew was that this was the happiest I'd been. All thanks to her, maybe I truly was silly, doesn't matter to me. I was happy. When we arrived at her house she got down, gave me a hug and asked if I was thirsty. I told her no, that I needed to get home and said thank you for the offer. She walked inside and slowly closed the door smiling.

"Thank you," She said before the door was closed, "It's nice knowing there's someone who cares about me."

"What do you mean?" I asked but it was too late, the door was closed and she was already gone.

I awoke to the sounds of the conductor telling us the train ride was almost up. I felt tears crawling softly down my cheeks. Remembering that story made me feel sad, but made me want to find Rapture and save Adela even more than before.

"Hang in there Adela, I'm on my way!" I said stepping off the train.

A/n hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it wasn't that great. I just wanted to explain more about their childhood, and what caused them to become such good friends. I'm really excited to write the next chapter. It's going to bring about a change in the way I write my stories. Hoping it works right. Thank you for reading, and please review. Send me a PM if you want, if you see things I should fix inform me. I love getting criticism makes me understand what I did wrong, and how I could fix it. -Bandie24x7 :D


	4. Abigail

A/n Wow... I honestly don't think anyone is reading this story, lol. Well who knows, maybe one of these days someone will be like, "Hey dude, I read this story, it was actually quite good. I'll send you a link." Highly improbable, I know... but I can hope right? :D Next chapter I'll do a funny author's note, I've already decided on it. -Bandie24x7 (Since no one reads it, there's no reason for me to keep it completely serious.)

As I walked off the train some of the men and women that rode in the same car as I stopped me and said thanks and shook my hand. I never was accepted by people, and here I just killed two men. This is a messed up world, if you ask me. To be accepted you must hurt others? I just shake my head at the thoughts of others. There was one man in particular who really shown me his respect for what I had done.

"Excuse me, sir?" He said walking up to me his hand extended.

"Yes?" I replied shaking the man's hand.

"I just wanted to say thank you for all that you done for us today," He said smiling.

"Sir, I killed two men," I replied looking at the ground, "There must have been a more peaceful way to have accomplished that."

"Kid, there was no other way, by killing those two men, you save the entire train. You need to understand that." He said grabbing my arm, "I breath right here, because of your choice."

"I guess your right," I said looking the man in the eyes, "Yeah! That was the right choice, the needs of many are greater than the needs of the few."

"Here, I want you to have this," He said reaching in his pocket and pulling a combat knife, "Heroes like you need everything they can get to help those in need."

"Thank you so much for everything, kind sir," I said grabbing the knife, and putting it in my pocket.

"No, thank you. I live because of you," The man said wiping tears from his eyes, "That knife was my father's when he served in the war, may it guide you through whatever you need it for," With that the man walked away.

I thought about what the man said, and realized he was dead right. I needed to stop feeling this pity towards myself. I had other things to worry about, such as where the port is. I needed to find a ship, I needed to get to Rapture. I looked around seeing the crowd had vanished I shook my head.

"Really should of asked that man, where the port was," I said to myself aloud.

"Aww, is the poor hero lost?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Ha, I think the poor kid needs some directions," I heard another voice say.

"I'll be happy to send him on his way, straight to hell," A third voice said.

I turned around to see three men standing, each holding a metal pipe. The leader of the three had a mask on, and his clothes weren't as torn as the other two. I smiled at the three men, knowing that my gun was out of ammo I reached for it, shown that I had it. Hoping that would cause the three men to back off, my plan failed.

"You think we're afraid of a gun?" The leader asked walking closer.

"Eh, gotta hope. Can you guys answer a few questions for me?" I asked kindly.

"Ha, poor kid," The second man said rushing towards me with his pipe raised.

I dodged the man's pipe and landed a blow to his face, the man fell. He stood up anger had rushed into his face, he tried another rush. Same results, this time the man fell with a loud thud and the pipe fell from his hands. I shook my head.

"Gentlemen, I don't want any trouble. I just have a few questions." I said grabbing the man's pipe, and throwing it behind me.

The leader stepped forward and helped his ally up, "Idiot," He said pushing the man behind him, "Ask your questions kid."

"First, what exactly happened in Rapture?" I asked stepping down from my defensive stance.

"A civil war broke out between the two leaders, all hell broke loose. People died, the city fell." The leader said, I could tell by the tone of his voice he was happy about it.

"Next, on the train-ride here I experienced an encounter with three men much like yourselves. The leader of the group had the ability to catch his hand on fire, care to explain that?" I said looking that the other two in the group, the one that charged at me was panting the other chewing him out for not listening.

"It's called a plasmid, it's a gene re-write given to the population of Rapture. Almost everyone down there has one," The leader said looking at the two men, shushing them.

"Do you know a person by the name of Adela Storm?" I asked dropping my head hoping for an answer, "Did she get out of Rapture?"

"I don't know her, but odds are kid... she didn't get out in time," The leader said grabbing his pipe, "Is that all your questions?"

"Yes. Thank you, now if you'll excuse me," I turned to walk away, when the leader stepped forward.

"Your going nowhere. Boys!" He said as the trio rushed towards me.

I dodged as many of their hits as I could, but three on one never ended well. I had no time to counter, after dodging a swing from a fist, or pipe I had to dodge the next. I began to tire out when the leader hit me in the stomach with his pipe, I lost all air. I bent over holding my stomach, when the second man came from my left with his pipe, I raised my arm and took the hit. I yelped in pain as my left arm went numb. The third man hit me in the face with his fist, I tasted a small trace of blood. I pulled back and nailed the third man right in the middle of his eyes. He fell with a thud, having no time to celebrate one being down I dodged the leader's pipe. The second man came from the left again, when I dodged his pipe I saw the leader's come from the right. I braced for a heavy hit, upon connection with the pipe my head slung to the left. Blood had splattered everywhere, I fell to my knees. My vision was blurring suddenly another blow from the left, hit me in the face again. I could fell the warmth of the blood traveling down my cheek. I tried to stand only to be hit in the stomach again by the leader's pipe. I fell to my knees again when another blow came to my face from the left. I felt so weak, so useless. I looked upon the ground to see a puddle of blood directly under me. I began to fall backwards, but caught myself with my right hand. The second man came again from the left, I grabbed the pipe. I punched him as hard as I could with what little energy I had left in me. His grip on the pipe loosened, and I pulled it from his hand. The leader came at me again, I blocked him with the pipe and landed a punch to his stomach. I pulled the pipe back and began to swing it with full force, when the second man tackled me. I hit the ground hard, I felt his fists constantly hitting my face. My vision became blackened and that's all I could remember.

I awoke several hours later to the warmth of a pool of blood, my vision had not yet came back to me. I knew I was lucky to be alive, if you wanted to call it that. My entire body was sore, and it hurt to breathe. I tried moving, upon realizing I couldn't get up I reached into my pockets. My wallet, and pistol were both gone. I still had the combat knife the kind man had given me earlier. I took a deep breath in, and then out. Pain filled my body by doing this, but it was the only thing I could do to feel alive. I began to feel the darkness filling my body again, I decided to let it go. I was too tired, too sore, to fight anymore. I feel back into unconsciousness.

I awoke this time to being moved, I was placed on a stretcher and moving through a hospital. My body was still sore, and it still hurt to breathe. My vision was all blurry, I could see every light that I passed under. There were several conversations going on around me, only one pertained to me.

"How's the patient?" A strange voice asked.

"He's got massive trauma, blood loss, and shortness of breath," Came another voice.

"Any family?" The first voice asked

"Not as far as we can tell, a female brought him in she's in the waiting room. She asked if we could bring information as soon as we could." The second voice answered.

"Can we stabilize his condition?" The first voice asked.

"Yes, but he may be here a while," Answered the second voice.

I caught a sudden breath of air, just enough to speak, "I need to get moving," I said quietly.

"In your condition, young man your lucky to be alive," The second voice replied.

"You don't understand a friend is in danger, I need the fastest thing you can do for me," I said angrily.

"Young man, we'll do what we can," The first voice assured me.

About a week later, after drifting in and out of consciousness I awoke to feeling better. I was able to move around, and see clearly. I saw a strange girl a few years younger than me sitting in the room, by the look on her face I could tell she had been crying. I sat up slowly, as to not disturb my body. She gasped at looked at me.

"Your okay!" She gasped standing up, "I was so worried, when I found you."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

"No, but my brother was on the train, when those men attacked. I saw you laying there, hurt and found it to by my duty to help you," She said cheerfully.

"Thank you, so much," I began to stand, "I owe you everything, my name is William."

She walked over to me and gave me a hug, "I owed you for saving my brother I still do. My name is Abigail. Is it true that your seeking passage to Rapture? "

"Yes! Do you know anyone that could give me a ride? I don't have any money, those men robbed me when I passed out," I said looking down.

"My brother and I run a passenger ship. I'm sure he won't mind if I take it for a while," She said smiling, "Why do you need to go? If you don't mind me asking,"

"A person very special to me needs my help," I said as Abigail motioned for me to follow her.

"I see. May I come with you? I've always wanted to see Rapture, plus if I can help you out anymore I'd love to," She said as we walked out of the room.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate the help," I said as we got to the door of the hospital.

A/n Welp, that concludes chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it. I'm having a blast writing this story. I love getting criticism, so if you've read this... _**PLEASE **_inform me what I can do to make it better. Or just tell me your thoughts about it. I love hearing from readers :) For I have very seldom. Thank you for reading. You all mean a lot to me. -Bandie24x7 (even if I have no idea who you are, you read my story. Good enough for me.)


	5. Set sail for eternity

A/n So I asked everyone on Facebook, well that's on my friends list. If they wanted me to continue the story just telling the story of William, or if they wanted me to tell what Adela is doing at the time of all the events leading up to this point. No answer yet, if you want me to do either please PM me, or leave it in a review. Thank you. :D -Bandie24x7 (Btw I know I said I was going to make this a funny one... nah, decided against it)

I walked with Abigail to the port, where she shown me the passenger ship we'd be using. It was a small boat, big enough for maybe a crew of 3 and a few passengers. It was perfect for what I needed, only problem is all I have to defend myself is a combat knife. Abigail said it'd be about a week before we got there, of course everyday that it takes longer for me to get to Rapture the more I worry about Adela. I hope she's okay... I don't know what I'd do without her. As we began to sail away from the port, Abigail motioned for me to walk over by her. I slowly walked over to her.

"The weather is great, for the most part this'll be a smooth trip. Only downside it'll be like a week long trip," She said looking at the ground.

"A week is better than a month," I said smiling.

"I guess. So if you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you wanting to get to Rapture again?" She asked her face full of curiosity.

"Well, you see. There's this person who means absolutely everything to me, I'd walk through fire for her. I'd do anything she asked, just to see her smile. I don't know why I would do it, I guess it's just cause I love her. She moved to Rapture awhile ago, and I heard that Rapture had fallen. I have to go and make sure she's okay, and if needed get her out of Rapture," I said tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"So, she really means that much to you?" Abigail asked looking at me.

"She means the world to me," I said as Abigail began walking close to me, and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for being so open about it," She said as I hugged her back.

"Well, how about to pass time I'll tell you some stories about my past," I said sitting down

"Sure!" She exclaimed moving back to her seat, "I'd like that."

"Okay, well to start. I'll tell you about when we were younger about 7 years old to be exact," I told her the story about me falling, and Adela making fun of me.

"Aww, that's sweet," She said realizing that tears were rolling down my cheeks, "Do you need to break?"

"Nah, it's good to get this all out. Your the first person that I've shared my feelings to, except Adela of course," I said continuing into the story of when we were about 13. (For reference to the stories being mentioned check chapter 3: Memories.)

"Awwwww. Your just a really nice person," Abigail said standing up and giving me a hug, "I'm sorry you've went through all this."

"It's okay," I said tears constantly falling down my face, "I'd go through this and more for her."

"Oh," With that Abigail released me and sat back down, "So, what's up with you saying when you 12, that you were a jerk to her?"

"Ah, that," I said standing, "I'll explain that, after a short break."

"Okay, take as long as you need," Abigail said as I walked outside of the captain's cabin.

I walked to the edge of the ship, port side and began thinking about how I had changed. I also thought about how much it meant to me that Abigail was wondering all this stuff, it really helped for me to get it all off my chest. I stood over the railing watching tears fall into the water, making a splashing noise. It was a quiet noise, but still audible from where I was standing. I heard Abigail talking to herself, or so I thought.

"Give me the strength to help him in anyway possible, and please Lord let this Adela person be okay. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen." I heard coming from the captain's cabin.

I wasn't a religious type, so I wasn't used to hearing praying. Regardless this person was praying for me, and for Adela. I don't understand what it meant, but if it helped Adela I'd accept it. (I'm going to explain this in the Author Note, don't get mad and stop reading because of this simple aspect, it means a lot to me to involve this) I looked into the water, my face shocked me I didn't look as I once did. I shook my head, and suddenly the image changed. Originally my face looked as though, I was evil. It reminded me of one of those thugs, there were scars and blood was running down my emotionless face. This image frightened me, what could it have meant? The second image was my actual face, my brown hair was a mess. My face had scars from my brawl with those thugs. I closed my eyes and images of Adela flooded my mind. I could of sat there forever seeing her beautiful face, but I figured I should go tell Abigail the story.

I walked back into the captain's cabin to see Abigail crying.

"What's wrong," I asked walking in and up to her.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine," She replied looking up at me and smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a very caring tone.

"Yeah, you've got a story to tell me," She said laughing.

"I do, don't I?" I asked jokingly.

"Shyeaa you do. Loser," She said laughing.

"Okay, well it starts simply like this..." I said tearing up.

Adela and I were 12 at the time, and the best of friends always together never apart. I had been having a rough time as of lately, with school and my feelings towards Adela. I knew I loved her, but I could tell she didn't have the same feelings for me. I bottled up all my emotions, and it hurt. I found it difficult to be happy, but Adela tried her hardest to cheer me up. It meant a lot, but it also hurt. It's strange the person whom is causing all this pain, is trying to help me. One day as we were walking home, and I had been having a horrible day Adela tried cheering me up. This is a day I'll never forget, no matter how much I wish it.

"Are you okay, William?" Adela asking kindly.

"I'm perfectly fine," I said in a hollow tone.

"Are you sure?" She asked again

"I'm perfectly fine," I repeated.

"I'm here if you need me, you understand that right?" She asked sincerely.

"Look, if I wanted your help I would've asked for it," I said angrily.

"I care about you, I don't like you being all sad like this," She said tears taking over her eyes.

"You think that matters? You think that one person in this entire world is worth all the pain and suffering you put me through?" I said as I stopped walking to face her, "As much as I beat myself up for you, and all the things that have been happening. It's not worth it!"

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I used to think I loved you, ya know the most powerful feeling a human being can feel. Now, I'm not sure if your worth my time. Just get out of my face," I said beginning to walk to my house.

What I didn't know, is after I walked away Adela sat there and cried for hours. I hurt her deeply that day, and there's probably no way even to this day that she'll forgive me. I felt as though I was heartless, there was nothing worse I could of done to her. My phone rang later on, mom answered it. After she hung up she called me into the room.

"Adela, was put into the hospital. She doesn't look to good, she's in a coma. They're fighting for her as much as they can," Mom said looking at me.

My eye's began to tear up, as I walked out of the house. I slammed the door on my way out, I didn't know what to do, where to go. I fell right on the sidewalk, bawling my eyes out. I wished I could go back in time. I wanted to go re-do everything I just screwed up, the person most important to me in a coma. My last words to her were horrible, I cried for hours. I cried until I could cry no more, and I hit the ground hoping to do get what I deserved. Adela was a kind girl, she was sweet and so nice. So beautiful, and here I done all this to her. I had no way to describe what I was feeling.

"**WHY!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears falling onto the ground. My voice was harsh, and didn't sound like my own.

I slammed my fists on the ground wailing, tears flying from my face as I furiously shook my head in disbelief. I was an idiot and at this point, I hated myself. I laid on the sidewalk, crying, for hours. I somewhere along the line fell asleep, when I awakened it was around midnight. There was a bloodcurdling darkness surrounding me. I got up, my eyes burning from so much crying, and slowly walked back to my house. I had a fear of the dark, still do. When I arrived at my house, there were police officers talking to my mom. She yelled when she saw me, and one of the officers came to meet me.

"Hello there, son," He said walking up to make sure I was okay.

"..." I didn't respond but simply walked past the man, my head lowered.

"William, I'm so glad your okay," Mom said running up to give me a hug.

I shrugged her aside and continued walking into the house, still saying nothing.

"Son, we're gonna need you to stop right there. We have some questions for you," The other officer said trying to stop me.

I looked away from him, then looked him in the eyes, "Go to hell," I said walking past the man and into the house. I slammed the door, and proceeded up to my room.

"I'm sorry officer, thank you for all your help," I heard mother say as she opened the door.

"We'll be back in a few days to check on him, ma'am. Is that okay with you?" The first officer asked.

"Yes that will be fine," Mom had said closing the door, "Good night officers, sorry for my sons behavior, he isn't himself."

I laid on my bed, emotionless. I didn't move, I didn't think, I didn't care. I stared up at the ceiling for hours. I got up once, and that was to turn on my record player. I sat there listening to Glenn Miller, a famous Jazz musician. Adela's favorite. She had bought me the record earlier this year for my birthday, I loved the music. It hit me as I laid there listening to the music, I must mean something to her. I have to, why would I imagine that I didn't. I got up out of bed instantly and ran downstairs.

"MOM!" I yelled upon hitting the final stair.

"Yes?" My mom replied from the other room.

"What room is Adela in, in the hospital?" I asked getting ready.

"C-2, meaning she's on the third floor, second room to the left, I think they said," Mom knew I didn't want to talk about what was wrong with me earlier.

"Thank you," I said sincerely walking out the door.

I went straight to the hospital, and got there as soon as I could. I needed to make amends, even if she couldn't hear me.

"Excuse me sir, visiting hours are over, you can't be in here," The front office clerk said as I walked in.

"I need to get to C-2," I said hurriedly.

"Sir, visiting hours are over," She repeated.

"Do I look like I care, C-2 where is it?" I asked.

"I'll take you up there," She said realizing that something was wrong.

"Thank you, so much," I replied kindly.

The clerk took me up to the hospital room, unlocked the door and shown me inside. She walked away shortly after. I walked into the room, and saw Adela laying there. She looked pained, but still beautiful. Her redish-brown hair a mess. I began to tear up as I saw her. I knelt right beside her bed and began talking to her, whether she could hear me or not I didn't care.

"Adela, I don't know if you can hear me. I just want to get this off my chest, I know I probably hurt you. You don't deserve what I've done, I've been a horrible friend. I don't deserve someone as kind, beautiful and amazing as you. There's probably nothing I can do to make it up to you, but I swear if you give me a chance I'll do anything I can." I said as tears began streaming down my face, yet again.

I sat in that hospital room for about two to three weeks, I found it difficult to eat. I drank very little. My mother came in often to check on me, every time I was sitting in the same position doing the exact same thing. Mom brought me food and drink, enough to last me until her next visit. The doctors at one time, came up to me and asked if they could do tests on me to check my healthiness. They advised against doing what I was doing. I ignored their warning, but simply said. "Thanks, but I got this," it was a simple statement that caused them to leave me alone. I still remember the day that Adela awoke from the coma it was mid-afternoon. She slowly sat up looking around the room, I was half-asleep and didn't realize that she had moved. She got up and walked over, weakly and gave me a hug.

"How long have you been here?" She asked still very weakly.

"Since the first day this happened," I said hugging her back, "I'm so sorry about what I said... I really shouldn't have said those things." I said helping her back to the bed.

"Don't worry about it. You mean way to much for me to be mad at," She said smiling, "Plus, you proved that you are truly sorry, I mean look at you. You look as though you've been glued to that chair."

"That's because he has," My mom said walking into the room, "Stubborn kid. He wouldn't leave,"

"Sounds like him," Adela said turning to face me, "Thank you so much."

"No, thank you," I said getting up.

"For what?" Adela asked as I began to walk out of the room.

"Just being you," I said walking out.

Tears had been falling from my face as I ended the story. Abigail looked at me, as though I was a different person. I could tell she was thinking serious thinking.

"I think I'm gonna cry," She said as I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked sincerely.

"Your just, your not the person I originally thought you to be. Your so much more caring," She said smiling.

"Haha, is it that strange seeing that I have feelings?" I asked laughing.

"No, it's just... nevermind," Abigail said as she motioned for me to leave the cabin.

I stood and walked out of the cabin. I stood by the railing looking at the sky, I realized what the images I saw before I told Abigail the story. The first face was that of who I would be without Adela, the second who I truly was.

"I'm coming Adela, just a little longer," I said tears running down my cheeks.

A/n Wow! This chapter has involved a lot of emotions, I caught myself crying twice :P I have no comment on this... but I do need to explain the part about " I wasn't a religious type, so I wasn't used to hearing praying. Regardless this person was praying for me, and for Adela. I don't understand what it meant, but if it helped Adela I'd accept it." I'm basing William off of myself, I used to be non-religious. So atheist I guess you could call it. I didn't believe in any religion. I have been saved by the grace of God, and wanted to imprint this important part of my life into my story, seeing as this story means so much to me already. Hopefully you read this chapter through to the end, and hopefully you'll await the rest of the story :D -Bandie24x7.


	6. A hero's past

A/n Time to update this story for my reader. YAY! So excited, glad my reader likes it at least. Running out of the original inspiration I had for writing this story, but I'll see it through to the end. I know I'm dragging out William getting to Rapture, I think I have a reason for that... I'm not sure. , I put an n in there... and now I lost it. -facepalm- I was going to go back and delete it, but lost it. Oh well. Ummm. So to make this simply, there was a tiny little banana hanging from a tree, the banana's name was... ananab, he wasn't friendly. The end. -Bandie24x7

A/n In all seriousness I'm just wasting time while I think of what I want to write this chapter about, as my mind has went completely blank. Regardless I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoy writing it for you. -Bandie twenty-four x seven. :D

I stood at the railing of the boat watching the waves rock the ship back and forth. My tears had finally dried up, and I was happier. The smell of the salt water cleared my sinuses and I felt better, happier, ready to face the world. I took a deep breath, and smiled. I closed my eyes letting the air fill my lungs, and the feeling of the boat rocking back and forth take control of my motion. I felt at one with the boat, I felt happy. I knew that I was just about a day away from Adela. I opened my eyes to a beautiful sight of the ocean. I smiled as the sun was setting, the view was perfect. I looked down into the water, where I saw the same image of me from before. The scarred face looked at me with a devious smile, the water rippled as the boat moved through it. I could of sworn that it looked liked the image was reaching out for me. I shook my head and closed my eyes, when I opened them the face was still there. This time he was looking at me with a obvious sight of anger. I closed my eyes and sat down on the ship, I opened them and looked around. The boat was the same as it had been before, nothing changed. Suddenly a cold breeze came from across the water. I got chills and stood up, I walked into the captain's cabin to see Abigail just sitting there motionless.

"Abigail?" I said walking closer to her.

"William," She replied without moving to face me.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking closer to her.

"Yeah," She said still facing the other direction.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I... I don't want to share it," She said turning to face me, tears strolling down her face her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Are you sure?" I asked walking closer to her, I never realized how pretty she was until this exact moment.

"No, but it doesn't matter," She said as I gave her a hug.

"We've got a long trip, feel free to share," I said still holding her.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks though," She replied holding me tight.

"No problem, as much as you've helped me with, it's the least I can do," I said closing my eyes, quickly remembering all the things she's done for me.

"Of all the things you've done for me, this is the least I can do to re-pay you," She said letting go, "I'll go grab the pillows and blankets."

"Okay," I said laying there, wondering what exactly was wrong with her.

She walked back in with a few pillows and a single blanket, "We only have one blanket on board, you can have it."

"Nah, I'll be fine you use it," I said smiling.

"We could share it," She offered. (A/n there's no sexual reference anywhere in this story, that's not the point I'm trying to make. This is simply put inside this story for well you'll see)

"Yeah, that sounds good," I laughed.

We laid down and covered up with the blanket, she put the pillows down, and put her head on my chest and quickly fell asleep. I laid there thinking about where my life was heading. I examined the friend I had made on my journey to save Adela, she had a special kinda hair color. It changed depending on the viewpoint you were in, it went from black, to brown, to a redish. It was unique. She seemed special, it was strange how all of this came to be. I put an arm around her, holding her kinda tight as I closed my eyes and fell asleep smiling. It felt right laying there with her, not because I "loved" her, but because she needed someone and I was happy to be there for her. Visions began flooding my dreams, old visions of when I was younger, mixed with visions with Adela at several different parts in time, visions of Adela laying in that hospital bed still haunt me. A vision came, this one stayed for a long time, the vision began moving and turned into a memory.

I was 15, and didn't fit in with anyone, I was heading out to meet Adela for coffee and to go listen to some Jazz. I was walking down the street when I first heard the laughter. I thought it was just a fun game or something, I heard the laughter again. I walked around the corner to see a group of people standing in a circle, with a person in the middle. They were all laughing except the person in the middle.. This is not what I expected to happen.

"Aww, I think the poor loser is about to cry," One of the people in the circle said laughing.

The circle continued calling the person in the middle names, none of them were nice, and I couldn't imagine the pain the person had felt. They fell to their knees crying. I stood in awe at how these people were acting.

"No one wants you here, you should just go back to where you came from. No one likes you," The first person to speak said after the circle took a short break, running out of things to call the person in the middle.

"HEY!" I screamed from where I was standing, "Get away from them!"

The circle turned to me, the "leader" walking towards me, "Wanna play hero, kid?"

"There's absolutely no reason for you to be treating them like that," I said looking at the person he looked to be a man a little older than me.

"Oh, you gonna tell me what's right and wrong? Kid!" He said walking closer to me.

"Ha, you think your so big and bad. People like you sicken me," I said taking a defensive stance.

"Aww, little boy wanna fight?" He asked getting face-to-face with me.

He swung from the left, I grabbed his hand and landed a punch to his chest. He stumbled back, caught his balance and tried again. This time the punch came from the right, I ducked under it. I came up with an uppercut, it connected with his chin, he stumbled back again. Anger took over in his face, he swung viciously at me from all directions, losing all control of himself. This made him simple and fun to play with. I had to dodge simple punches, anyone could dodge them. I countered with weak punches, letting the man know I was playing.

"SIT STILL!" He screamed trying to hit me.

"Nah, I'll pass," I said dodging a punch and landing my own right on his left cheek, he fell with a thud.

The circle broke up and walked away from the person whom they were making fun of. Several of the men walked over to the man who laid on the ground. I walked over to the crying person, realizing it was a female. I helped her up to her feet, and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't listen to what they, say. Your always welcomed here whether you realize it or not. You just have to find people that care for you. Here, come with me. I'm meeting a friend for coffee and Jazz you should join us," I said smiling.

"Thank you, for everything," The girl said smiling.

"No problem," I said, as we began walking to the coffee shop.

Upon arriving at the coffee shop I explained to Adela while I was late and introduced my new friend. It saddens me to say that I can't remember the girl's name, but she moved away shortly after. When it was time for us to leave Adela and I said our good-byes and began our walk home. We talked about the irony in the situation, and laughed about how funny it was. I felt bad for the girl, she didn't have any friends. Regardless I was happy I could stand up for her, make her life a little better.

I awoke from a slight movement, it was Abigail rolling over. I sighed and laid there motionless, she looked so innocent so happy. The sight of her face up close, not reddened by tears, made me smile. She looked quite beautiful, I shook the thoughts from my mind. I loved Adela, I went this far for her. I couldn't just turn back now, she meant the world to me. I feel back asleep after awhile, I was so comfy with Abigail laying with her head on my chest.

I awoke in the morning to see Abigail just laying there, slowly breathing. She smiled upon seeing me awaken, she laughed when I coughed.

"I'm guessing that's a hint for me to get up?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I think it's time for us to get up and get back to sailing," I said raising up.

I went back to the rail as Abigail sailed the ship. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, felt a new confidence fill me body.

"I'm almost there Adela, just hold on a little longer," I said into the ocean.

Adela awoke to the sounds of struggle outside her apartment, she hated Rapture. Every morning the same old thing, a struggle then the doctors would come. Stab her with needles, fill her like a human pin-cushion, and walk out to continue their duties all with Adela wondering if she was okay. She laid there silently, and as still as could be. Nothing was this way when she first got to Rapture.

A/n Okay first of all I want to clarify that there wasn't supposed to be any sexual things to be thought of upon William and Abigail sharing the blanket, it was simply them bonding and creating an interior conflict. It's an interesting idea I came up with, sorta like a quest in which your goal is to achieve something or acquire something, but there's always the path leading away from it. That's what this is supposed to be symbolizing. Just wanted to throw that out there. The end is leading up to the next chapter. I'll tell part of Adela's story, and explain what's going on in Rapture. Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. -Bandie24x7


	7. The path to totality

A/n Sorry I haven't updated daily like I originally planned, but I had a marching band thingy. (placed first in our class, thanks for caring. :P) Then after that I was too tired to type up a chapter, then the next day I was just to lazy :P Haha gotta love me, I know I do. -Bandie24x7

Adela sat up sighing, she wished deeply that she could be back in Portsmouth. With William. She sat there listening to the sounds of struggle, from outside. Tears began falling from her eyes as she thought of William.

"I wonder what he's up to now?" She asked aloud.

I awoke to see Abigail resting her head on my chest yet again, I tried to get up without her noticing but failed. She opened her eyes and laughed.

"Good morning," She said happily, "Just a few more hours or so."

"Yep. Almost there, I can finally save her," I said standing up.

I walked outside, and stood at the railing. The sunrise looked amazing reflecting off the water, I smiled at the sight of Abigail trying to walk out of the cabin and walking into the door.

"Haha, there's a door there," I laughed as she walked out rubbing her face.

"Ha, thanks," She said coming up to me, "That's a beautiful sunrise."

"It sure is," I said looking back out into the water, "Rapture is close,"

Suddenly on the horizon we sighted a small sailing vessel moving rapidly towards us. It seemed at first as though it was going to ram us. I looked over at Abigail, her face was full of fear.

"Get back in the cabin!" I screamed as the boat collided with us.

The entire ship shook, and I lost my balance for a second, suddenly this strange man climbed over the railing. He had a strange look in his eyes, he was here for blood.

"HAHAHA, looks like the little yellow loser dies here," He said with an evil laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I asked grabbing me combat knife.

"I get to kill the hero," He said rushing towards me.

I slashed at him, catching him in the chest. There was a slight gash going from his lower stomach to his left shoulder, blood was spurting out everywhere. The man became enraged, his hand had a electric shock coming out of it. He pulled it back and slung lighting at me, it hit my arm sending a shock through me. I fell to the ground, numb. I pulled myself together, and stood up already running towards him combat knife prepared to slice. He shot another electric bolt at me, I dodged it in time and grabbed his arm and pulled myself behind him, knife at his throat.

"You have two choices," I said bringing the knife closer to his throat.

He coughed up a little blood from the earlier wound, but managed to speak. "What are those?"

"You tell me everything you know about Rapture, and these 'plasmids,' or you die," I said lightly moving knife across his neck.

"Fine. It all started a while ago, back when Rapture was first created. There was a substance called ADAM, it allowed you to completely re-create your whole body. You could be the perfect person using it, but they limited how much they gave you. You used the ADAM to as I said re-create yourself, whether it was through the use of gene tonics, which re-wrote your genes, or Plasmids, which gave you the power to be extraordinary. Of course this ADAM came at a great cost, at first only the rich had it, but shortly after it came out people realized that dead bodies had ADAM in them. After someone was dead you could harvest them for your own power. Andrew Ryan, the creator of Rapture, came up with an ingenious idea take little girls and have them gather the ADAM for him, so he could re-sell it to those in need of it. This plan worked for a little while, then the people of Rapture began to attack the little girls, or Little Sisters as they became known as. Ryan had another ingenious idea, create a guardian for the Little Sisters, and he trained a special army of super-soldiers. Big Daddies as they became known. Everything went perfect for a short time, before Fontaine shown up, he has brought hell to the perfect utopia. He started a rebellion against Ryan, he had developed his own creatures to fight the Big Daddies. Everyone that is touched with ADAM and uses it to gain new abilities from it are called splicers. Fontaine created the perfect mix of the two, the Brute Splicer, this ape looking creature that once was a person. Then the war truly started, Rapture is a desolate place. I was hired to kill any who came towards Rapture. We needed to make sure that no new people had entered our perfect city, all because of Fontaine. Ryan eventually won the war by the way. Fontaine had been defeated, we didn't want someone else to attack our city. I heard stories about you, your train ride. That's why I called you the hero, strange to see how violent the hero truly is," The man said wincing in pain.

"Very well, now where will you go if I let you live?" I asked.

"Straight back to Ryan, it's what I was told to do, if I don't he'll kill me," The man said looking down. "So 'hero' if you wouldn't mind ending it all for me now, I have a few presents in the bag over there," He continued pointing towards the bag.

"Okay, if that's what you wish," I replied sadly as I cut the man's throat, he fell with a thud and a smile on his face.

I walked over to the bag to find a bottle, a vial of a red-ish liquid, a shotgun, and a map. I grabbed the vial, it said ADAM on the side. I didn't know what to do with it, so I put it in my pocket. I grabbed the bottle, it was a strange shape, and the lid contained a needle. I set it back down, I picked up the shotgun, it was fully loaded and there were spare shells in the bag. I looked at the map, it said on the top, "Rapture," It had a specific place circled, "C-2." I jumped back upon realizing what that was. Adela. I grabbed the bottle, I opened it and sniffed the contents. It smelled really strange, but something told me I needed to insert the liquid into my arm... just a gut feeling. I jabbed the needle into my arm and felt the liquid flow through me, it felt strange. It was warm. My head became light, my vision blurred, and my hand began to hurt. It moved on it's own and a strange feeling overcame my arm, I looked down to see a strange aura surrounding it. My head started pounding, and black entered my vision. I began teetering back and forth about to fall, I reached out towards the railing trying to catch myself, when suddenly anything not nailed to the ship began flying towards me, and spinning around my arm. I had somehow lifted all the objects without meaning to, there was a loud crash as the objects feel, and all I could see was the sky. I hit the ground hard, slipping into unconsciousness.

I awoke to the sight of a light moving into view then vanishing, then appearing again. I opened my eyes to see that I was covered up and had a pillow under my head. I still didn't have full feeling in my body. I looked around as much as I could, I saw Abigail laying next to me. She was holding me tight, although I couldn't feel it. I yawned and fell asleep. More images flooded into my mind, but this time they weren't real. This time it was simple images of Abigail, and then Adela, then Abigail, Adela, Abigail, Adela. It was strange the images came fast, and faded instantly. In my dream the face that has haunted me for sometime now, the face in the water, had taken a full body form. He looked as though he was ready for battle, he was holding the combat knife the man had given me. I had the same knife in my hand, I looked around all that was around me was darkness.

"You know, they don't love you right? No one cares about you, your a no one. You could die today, and no one would be sad. The sooner you realize this the better," He said walking towards me, knife ready for combat.

"You lie. Adela, and Abigail. They're my closest friends, there's no reason for me to even think things like that. You don't know what your talking about, get out of my head," I screamed shaking my head.

He just kept walking closer to me, knife ready. I began walking towards him, I felt the power I had earlier in my left hand. As he neared me, I pulled the knife back ready to slice. When he got in range I slashed, the knife went through him easily he disappeared into thin air. I felt the knife come from behind me as I ducked under it. I strangely could tell where he was coming from before it even happened, and spun around and slashed with my knife. Again, he vanished. I spun back around to block a slash from his knife, sparks began to fly as the two knives clashed with such intensity. It lit up the dark room, only for a second. I couldn't see much of anything of any importance in the room. I slashed at him again, he blocked and tried to parry. I blocked, and landed a punch to his chest. He disappeared again.

"ARGH!" I screamed realizing it was useless.

"You can't defeat me, not being the weakling you are now," He said evilly as he reappeared in front of me.

He slashed at my face, I couldn't dodge in time. I felt the pain right on my right cheek, the warmth of the blood creeping down my face startled me, causing me to jump. I grabbed the man by his arm, preparing to throw him, but he just vanished again. I closed my eyes, trying to focus. I heard loud clangs, and booms. I opened them to the same darkness, nothing changed but the sound was gone. There was no focusing, I had to be ready for anything. A light appeared from the sky, and a sword dropped right in between me and the man. I reached out with my strange power, this plasmid. The sword lifted into the air and came flying towards me, the man vanished. The sword landed in my hand, and I spun around to slash into the man, the cut was deep. He fell backwards landing on his right hand, he sprung up onto his feet and vanished. This time the darkness melted away, and the sword vanished. My cheek felt healed, and the blood stopped dripping. Two paths appeared before me, one had Adela at the end, laying there innocently but in pain. The other Abigail, standing innocently and smiling. I was torn between the two. I couldn't move to either path, I just broke down where the paths were first split and cried. I jumped awake, startling Abigail.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I... I... yeah," I said panting, "Where are we?"

"Well the lighthouse shows that there's a path to Rapture, but I figure we could rest here for the night, and venture down in the morning."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. I'm exhausted," I said laying back down.

Abigail held me tightly, knowing I was afraid of what was to come. She put her head on my chest and began whispering something, I couldn't tell if she was praying or talking to me. I wrapped my arm around her, and closed my eyes.

"Almost there. I'm gonna save you Adela, this I swear. I love you." I thought drifting off to sleep.

A/n Sorry it was decently short chapter, I was just struggling to finish the chapter, I ran out of ideas. I'm sorry if the chapter sucked :/ I'm just really tired, and can't come up with any ideas for the story. I'm trying not to make this story suck, cause it has a deep meaning to me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading. I love you all, Goodnight and god bless. -Bandie24x7


	8. Hellish Utopia

A/n I haven't been on here for awhile. I have missed typing on this story. I've missed hearing the reviews the three of you have said. Thank you for each one of you that say I'm talented. It means a lot cause I don't honestly think I'm as good as you people say, but oh well. XD I love you guys. God bless and enjoy. -Bandie24x7 The one and only.

I awoke in the morning to see Abigail resting her head on my chest again, she looked very comfortable, and I didn't wanna wake her, so I laid there still. I yawned and closed my eyes again. I felt her move slightly, I awoke with a smile.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" She replied with that pretty smile of hers.

I smiled back and shook my head, in all reality I slept horrible, and I was exhausted. I had a horrible dream, but at the same time it was a good dream. I was standing in the middle of some kind of sphere, Adela was laying just outside the circle, and Abigail was standing beside me. I rushed towards Adela but a force sent me flying back into Abigail's arms. She set me down softly and rushed towards the edge herself, but the force just stopped her and lifted her off the ground. All I could hear was the words "You can't have her" they still rang in my ears. I stopped smiling and Abigail looked worried.

"Is something wrong, William?" She asked looking into my eyes

I sighed and replied "Nah, everything is fine."

She gave me a worried look and sat up, "What's wrong?"

I looked at her with the most serious face I could, "Well, you can't go into Rapture with me, I've decided. It's just to dangerous." I stood up and looked around, "Keep the weapons here, you'll need them on your way back to the mainland. I don't want something bad happening to you."

She stood up instantly, "Don't even joke about something like this William, you don't understand how much it hurts me."

I walked outside of the cabin, she followed. I turned around and just looked at the deck of the ship, "I'm being serious, Abigail. You need to go home." I set the pistol on the deck and the shotgun next to it. I then used the syringe that I had used to implant the plasmid into my body and sucked out the plasmid from my body and set it next to the guns and walked towards the edge. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Don't you worry about me, I can take care of myself William," She said running up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist and holding tightly. "Please don't leave me. I love you."

I stood shocked and lowered my head, and sighed "Abigail... you know I love Adela, I'm sorry. It's best if you go now. I'll see you some other time, maybe." I freed myself from her grip and jumped over the railing. I swam to the lighthouse where I found a set of staircases. I turned around to see the boat moving away from the small island and back to where we came from.

"I'm sorry, Abigail," I whispered to myself, as I walked into the lighthouse.

There was a large door in my way, it seemed jammed but with a light push it swung open slowly. Inside I saw a sphere I can't describe what it was exactly, but it looked like a small spherical submarine. Naturally my first instinct was to get as far away from the thing as possible, but I went inside and saw a lever. I pulled the lever and the door slammed shut, I gasped.

"Shit," I screamed hitting the door. I sat down and started thinking about what may be down there, then the main thing that I needed to worry about popped up in my mind. Adela. Here I was, a useless kid, no weapons, no powers, nothing special, fighting my way through Rapture. To save the one person on this planet I'd give everything for. I closed my eyes and began wondering how I could get out of this, with Adela, and my life. I came up with nothing. Then it hit me, if it was necessary I'd sacrifice myself for Adela to get away free. The sphere-ish submarine crept deeper and deeper into the ocean, everything I could see was ruined. It made my heart sink just about as fast as the sphere was dropping. I thought the worst, just like usual. I couldn't help it the place was ruined, and I was worried about Adela.

The sphere eventually came to a screeching stop, the screech made my ears bleed. I feel to my knees and just shook my head crying. I almost broke down and gave up then, but a sound blocked out the screeching it was a sound I knew wasn't real because it was just "You can't have her" over and over again. I shook my head again and kicked open the door. I rushed out and held my hands over my head and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL SAVE HER!" My voice blocked out all the thoughts, and shook me back into reality.

"Did you hear that?" I heard a voice come from my right.

"Damn, that was foolish," I said gathering myself and rushing behind a small pillar that had fallen. I laid there completely still, trying not to breathe. Being found now would be an instant death. That would ruin everything I fought to get here for.

"Yeah, it came from the Bathysphere room," Came a second voice this time getting louder

"Bathysphere? That's what that thing is called? Okay, noted." I whispered to myself, holding back my fear.

Footsteps got louder and louder. I swallowed and hoped they would just turn around and assume that it was nothing, when suddenly there was a darkness that came around the rings of my vision. I heard that voice again.

"William, you aren't good enough to save her, you don't deserve her. Give yourself up, they'll take away all your pain," It said loudly my mind starting pulsing.

"Shut up!" I screamed running from behind my cover and hitting one of the two men standing there with all my strength. I had a taste for blood and it was powerful, I turned around quickly to counter a punch from the other. He stumbled back his friend hit the ground, and moaned. I landed another blow on the still standing man. He stumbled again but this time pulled out a pistol, his friend stood up and hit my knee with a pipe or something. I feel to my knees and looked up at the man smiling. My vision became pure black and I didn't feel anything. When I awoke the two men were laying on the ground covered in blood, and the pistol was crushed, and the pipe broken and impaling the man that hit me with it. I felt tired, and shook my head. I stood up and looked around, my head was busting.

"So you relied on me, such a shame. Letting the evil take you in," The voice in my head said.

I laughed and ignored it walking on and began my venture through Rapture.

Abigail knew she should have listened to William but her love for him was never ending, and she needed to prove it to him. She had set the boat on its course and jumped from the side, grabbing both guns and the plasmid. She knew that she had to save him. Not only from Rapture but from Adela, and himself. She had no clue where he was or how she'd get there, but that didn't matter to her. William was her world now. She found the hole where the Bathysphere was supposed to be, she pushed a button and instantly a new sphere had appeared, she stepped inside and pushed a few buttons and the sphere was rocketing downwards. She stood there emotionless as she rolled her head around trying to pop her neck, she done some simple stretches and set the shotgun down and loaded the pistol.

"Rapture... the utopia that turned into hell. Let's see how far I can make it," She said smiling as the sphere popped into a small room, it was dark and she couldn't really see.

I was running down hallways at this point turning corners quickly only to see nothing. I spun around quickly inspecting every inch of the room. Suddenly the lights went out and a loud buzz came through the room.

"DAMMIT! Just leave me alone!" I screamed grasping my ears and falling to my knees.

"Just give up, and let me in," The voice in my head said softly.

"Never!" I screamed shaking my head. The lights came back on and the buzz ended.

I was slowly going crazy and had no way to explain what was happening to me. I felt nauseous, and light-headed. I needed rest, but where could I find it? I was a simple man traveling in this hellish place. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes for an instant. Then I heard footsteps.

"Mister, do you need help?" I heard a small child-like voice say softly.

I mumbled something that I couldn't even understand. I was too tired to care what I said. I felt my body slump against the wall and crash into the floor. It shook me awake for a little while, but my eyes reluctantly closed yet again.

"Don't worry mister, Ms. Davis will help you. She's a nice woman." The little voice said, I felt a small hand grab a hold of me. I was shortly lifted off the ground and then a big hand grabbed me. I felt like I was slumped over someone's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr. Bubbles, is a good protector. You'll be safe with him," I just laid there and yawned. I was rested, and at peace. I was wondering who this Ms. Davis was, and who Mr. Bubbles was, and all that good stuff. Then I realized, maybe they'll know where Adela was. My journey just hit a new bookmark. I realized then that my body had received a bit of damage from the fight before, yet... I had no re-collection of the event. Maybe my answers will be revealed when I meet this Ms. Davis, who knows. I'm coming Adela. I'd walk through the fires of hell and back a thousand times for your safety. I love you.

A/n Well after A LONG time, it's finally done. Thank you all for being patient and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Alrighty, Love you all. :D Bandie24x7 out.


	9. The memories of those we love empowers

_**A/n** Hello reader(s) hope you enjoyed last chapter, I understand I have many flaws with this story, one of which being the pistol that William laid on the deck of the ship that I mentioned last chapter coming out of nowhere. I apologize for that. I went like months without typing on this story, then came back and like a fool read Chapter 7 then typed Chapter 8. I'm sorry. Hopefully you can overlook this small mistake. Hope you are all having a grand time with life. :D I know that I am, just always know no matter who you are, or what you've done. I love you, but none as much as I love the one that I'm writing this story for :D Check that out, getting all emotional in my A/n you can tell that this will be a sad chapter, or will it? -Bandie24x7_

I winced in pain as this "Mr. Bubbles" carried me softly to meet this mysterious woman whom they had named "Ms. Davis" was she the same as this man that was carrying me on his back? What was he? Then it hit me, when that man told me about the "Big Daddies" and the "Little sisters" that's what these people were.

"Mister, is everything okay?" The little girl asked patting my back.

I was shocked, didn't know what to say, "I just, I have some questions."

"Ms. Davis will answer every question you have," The little girl said looking like she was hugging the man that was carrying us.

"Ah, okay. He doesn't talk much does..." I started to ask but was cut off the girl looking at me.

"Ms. Davis will answer all your questions!" The girl shrieked.

"Right, sorry. How long do we have until..." again cut off

"Ms. Davis will answer all your..." I raised my hand cutting the girl off

"Just shut up."

I relaxed as much as possible, being slung over some random person's shoulder. I looked around the halls that we were walking, we stopped near a sign that read "Nursery." Suddenly my head felt light, and my eyes heavy. I rested and closed my eyes slowly, I was in a tired stupor. Again, visions began running through my head as I fell asleep. Except, this visions looked as though they were missing things. Incomplete memories. Then that face appeared this time, however, looking more like me than he ever had before.

"You can't have her," It said with no compassion at all.

I punched at the face and it vanished, the incomplete memories flooded back. This was too strange, this evil inside me was it eating at my mind? _Stop it William, you can overcome this. _I thought, then I realized this evil, I had no clue where it came from. I wanted it gone.

"You really don't know me do you? I'm the you that realized that he's not good enough for Adela and that he shouldn't waste his time," The voice came again.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as my world seemed to spin around and fall into darkness.

When light had arrived I was standing in the middle of a platform, there was stained glass all around, it was pictures of Adela and I hugging or just simply walking, talking, everything was in that glass. I looked around the room again to see the dark side of me standing there, emotionless.

"Let's have no more words, William. Let this decide how your memories go, and how much hold I have over you," He said as two swords fell from the sky.

I nodded and grabbed my sword, realizing what it was I needed. I needed to vanquish this evil, and I knew exactly how. He rushed towards me sword going against the ground, sparks were flying everywhere. He came with a horizontal slash, I blocked easily and parried slow so that he could dodge. He came again this time diagonally, I dodged and slashed vertically. The blow hit, but I wasn't using any force so nothing came from it. He ducked and with a quick backflip put some space in between us.

"Why the hell aren't you taking this serious? Adela's fate lies in your hands," He screamed bloodlust obvious in his eyes.

"If we fight, I give in to what you're wanting; me to get angry. I'm not gonna risk losing who I am to you. Adela's fate is in my hands, not yours!" I laughed.

He rushed towards me again, this time the sword was in a stabbing position. I reached out my right hand as the blade hit, it didn't stab through but simply stopped. I stood there with a grin, I laughed as I pulled my hand back then sent him twirling through the air. I felt invincible. I won his game. He spun and landed on his feet, the bloodlust was now visible through the way he moved, the way he acted, the way he grunted. He looked at me, and smiled.

"You think you've won, don't ya?" He said grabbing his sword.

"I control everything that happens here. It's my mind. Dumbass," I laughed as the platform vanished and we were on the street where I had fallen and Adela helped me.

I looked around and saw Adela, and I. My heart had fallen to my stomach. He rushed me again, I spun around and tried to dodge but the blade came through my chest. I looked down and focused, my body vanished and appeared behind him, the background was changing again this time, to the last time I saw Adela. I hit the evil side of me with the blunt end of the sword and he and the swords vanished. I ran into the coffee shop to see Adela and I sitting there. I fell to my knees when I arrived at the table.

"ADELA! I know you can't hear me. I was a fool for everything I've done. I love you. I..." I was cut off by the image of Adela turning towards me.

She was beautiful, she smiled at me and patted my shoulder. I realized that this wasn't just the memory, this was something new. Something I created.

"William. I can hear you. You're not a fool, you're perfect. I love you too," She said leaning over and kissing my forehead.

Tears started to fall from my eyes, when the scenery changed yet again. This time, to the time when I had hurt her. I fell to my knees as I told her all those evil things, then I realized; the evil me was standing on the other side of the street. I looked at him angrily.

"Awh, it's so heartwarming to be here. When you were at your weakest," He laughed looking at me.

I closed my eyes and focused on changing the scenery again. Back to the platform. Only one change, this time, Glenn Miller was being played in the background. Adela's favorite. I felt more powerful then ever.

"Hey, bitch!" I screamed as the evil me turned and looked at me.

"What do you want?" He said as I rushed towards him.

I landed a punch on his face he stumbled back, he was officially solidified. I could kill him, pain was about to enter his body. I was about to make him pay for everything he had done. After several minutes of just dodging his blows and hitting him as hard as I could, he fell over. The music got louder. I laughed and then he vanished. Only smiling and then turned into a note. It read; "You finally were able to overcome the darkness, and the doubt inside of you. This was my goal. Always remember your love for Adela, let it guide you. Always remember what I was, don't let this happen again." After reading the note it vanished and the platform began to crumble. I was transported into my memories again. I was sitting on my bed, tears rolling down my face. Just one of the many times, that I thought that I wasn't good enough for Adela. This must be where the darkness started. I laid down on the bed, and just looked up at the ceiling and screamed, this was a new part of the memory for me. Suddenly I sat up, bloodlust in my eyes. I could tell I wasn't myself, then I instantly laid back down and just laid there for hours. Was this, what I couldn't remember? It didn't matter, I was free of my evils. I looked around the room and saw that everything was back to normal. This was strange for me to see, here I was and I had this evil inside of me that was taking over, but as Adela would say. It's in the past.

The images began to spin and this time, I was standing in a white room. I couldn't understand any of it, but at the same time I saw everything. It was white but everything in this room. Suddenly, color flooded in from the farthest corner, and I started running towards it. When I reached the color I was knocked onto the ground, laying on my back. I stood up and looked around. I was in Portsmouth again. Adela was walking towards me.

"You ready for school?" She asked smiling, with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Yeah, I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders, "I don't really enjoy going there."

"Me neither, but I get to walk there with the best person in my life," She said laughing.

I had no idea what to think at this point, I had one thing on my mind but it was just I love you, I couldn't bring myself to say it. "And I get to walk with the most beautiful person ever," I said looking down at the ground.

When I looked up she was blushing, "I... I... do you mean that?"

"Yeah," I said smiling

"I love you. You're so amazing," She said laughing.

Hearing those words made me want to break down and cry. I didn't know what to say, so I just looked her in the eyes, "I love you too."

She smiled wide, and we walked towards the school. We arrived in front of the coffee shop, Adela stopped.

"This is my favorite place in the world," She said smiling.

"Same here," I replied.

Three men walked out of the coffee shop, and looked at Adela.

"Well beautiful, shouldn't you be going to school?" One asked.

"We were on our way," I replied motioning for Adela to follow me.

"Wasn't talking to you, boy," One of the others chimed in.

"Just leave us alone," I ordered.

"Or what?" The third asked

"Adela, let's go," I said grabbing her hand and walking off.

We arrived at the school, but Adela wasn't very talkative, she didn't say anything to me on the way to school, or during any of our classes. After school she just walked off on her own, without even waiting for me. I saw that she was already gone and began running towards her house. About halfway there, I saw the three men from earlier and Adela. The three men were circled around her, and harassing her.

"Get away from her," I said walking up to them.

"It's none of your business, boy," The first one said turning to face me.

"I just made it my business," I yelled as I pushed the first guy out of my way, got in the center of the circle and pushed Adela out of it, "RUN!" I screamed.

She turned and bolted off towards her home, I smiled and spread my arms out and looked up, "Do your worst."

A flurry of blows landed on my face and stomach, after awhile I fell to the ground, laying in a puddle of my own blood. It was warm, and I could feel even more slowly rolling down my cheek and arms. I was in a miserable condition, but better me than Adela. Everything faded into black, and I was awoken when I was being carried down the road, I felt a warm soft, liquid hitting my cheeks.

"Please be okay, please William," It was Adela's voice.

I wanted to reply but I was too sore, I just relaxed and feel back asleep. I awoke yet again, this time I was bandaged up and laying in a bed. I looked around and Adela was sitting there. I laughed slightly, but it made my ribs hurt.

"This is ironic, isn't it?" I joked

"William!" She screamed running over and giving me a hug, then kissing my cheek, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" I asked.

She laughed, "My house, mom helped me bandage you up, and she said you could stay until you felt better. Your mom agreed to it."

"Ah, okay. So, what was wrong earlier, you walked off without talking to me," I questioned.

"Well, those guys called me beautiful, just like you did. They obviously just wanted one thing from me, for some reason, I thought that you had the same mind set they did," She answered sadly.

"Adela, I love you. I've told you that, I understand that you don't know that, but... I don't know." I laughed.

She leaned down and looked me in the eyes, then closed her eyes, and slowly kissed me. My heart was going crazy. After she stood back up, I couldn't stop smiling. About a week later I was feeling better and went back home. Sadly things became awkward for Adela I believe, because she stopped talking to me as much. A week after that she called.

"William, can you meet me at the coffee shop? I've got something I need to talk about," She said as I answered.

"Yeah. I'll be there soon," I replied hanging up the phone.

The image had then began to disappear, and I realized that this was before Adela told me that she was going to move. I almost forgot about all this, yet. Why was I so shy and nervous to tell her how I felt before she moved? I'm such an idiot.

I felt my body being shifted and jumped alert and awake. I looked around the room, the little girl and big man were standing there. Then it hit me. The little girl was a Little Sister and the man a Big Daddy. They turned and walked out of the room, then a woman walked in. She looked a little older than me.

"William? There's no way," She said examining me closely.

"Ms. Rose?" I questioned confused.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"I honestly don't, I'm sorry,"

"You saved me a long time ago, from a bunch of bullies. You told me that people loved me, I just had to find them, then took me to the coffee shop and we had coffee with your friend."

"No way!" I said in surprise, realizing who it was.

I couldn't believe it, here I was meeting with a friend I made a long time ago, but never got to learn her name, now she was saving my life. The irony in my life surprised me. I was almost there. Adela was just a little bit away. I'm coming Adela.

_**A/n **I'm sorry for it being such a long chapter, I just kept having ideas on what to add. I deepened the relationship between Adela and William. I know I probably threw like 103 flaws into my story, but oh well. I'm a novice writer, simply writing for fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. I am Bandie24x7. _


	10. The search begins

_**A/n **__Hello again everyone it is I. Bandie24x7 the one and only. I don't know if you're enjoying this story or if you see that I posted something new and you're all "Gosh, I wish he'd quit. He's annoying." I can't help what you think about me. If you give me a chance, I'll show you I'm actually a pretty cool guy, xD Just send me a pm or something. I love meeting new people and making new friends. Also if you're wanting to, just because you can. I have a facebook page set up. _.com/Bandie24x7 _ so go be a cool kid and like it (Y) I'll put updates on various things, and you can tell me what you think of my stories and how I could improve it, or get to know me better. :) Alright love you all. -Bandie24x7 _

_P.s I am looking to start a collaboration with someone if they're interested. Message if you wanna start one. We'll see what we can do with it. :)_

I sat there and talked to Ms. Davis (A/n I realize I accidentally typed Ms. Rose in the last chapter I was thinking of using Rose as her first name and accidentally typed it lol I'm very sorry, again I have many flaws.) for awhile and I learned about what exactly happened to Rapture. The man I met before, of which I now know for sure is called a "Splicer" was telling the truth. I hung my head a little when I began to ask, but stopped myself. Didn't wanna know yet.

"So, what happened to you? After you moved from Portsmouth?" I asked.

"Well, I came here. To a beautiful Rapture, before everything broke out like this, I was happy. I found the people that loved me, or so I thought. I was turned into one of those Little Sisters, and I can't remember much about what happened after that, all I know is that I was saved and grew up on my own and became a bit of a hero to them. I haven't yet learned how to save them, but I swear I will learn it. I now live here with them, and their Big Daddy protectors. You're lucky the little one found you. Fate has a strange way of working. Ya know?" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it is pretty strange," I said chuckling.

"So, I hate to ask this, but what brought you here?" She hesitated to ask.

"Well... my friend, Adela, was brought here. I heard about what had happened and I decided that I needed to come try and save her."

"Adela? Adela Storm?"

"What! You know her? Is she okay?"

"I can't answer that question truthfully, I lost track of her whereabouts shortly after all this happened."

"Dammit!" I said slamming my fist on the table

"But the little ones, they can find her."

"No, just give me her last known area, I'll find her."

"Okay, but first let me give you a few presents," She said with a sharp whistle.

A Little Sister walked into the room carrying a box, it was nicely wrapped, "From the little ones, and myself," Ms. Davis said as the little one handed me the box.

I opened the box slowly and examined the contents inside. There was another vial of that liquid from earlier, the one that gave me a strange power. There was also a map of Rapture with points circled. I looked around the box finding nothing else, I looked up and smiled.

"Thank you," I said nodding slowly.

"You have to fight for the one you love. I just want you to know that. If something bad has happened to her, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine," Ms. Davis said trying to reassure me.

"If something bad happened to her. You'll never see me walking, breathing, living, ever again. I honestly don't think I could live without her," I said as tears began to come into my eyes.

"You truly love her don't you?" She said patting my shoulder.

"I'd do anything for her, give everything for her. I would die for her," I said looking up with a new reassurance.

"Then good luck, the little ones will show you out. The plasmid I have given you, is called Electro Bolt, it's useful for several things. Opening locked doors, where the electric has stopped flowing to most of Rapture, a quick shock should set it in motion. It's also useful for stopping your foes in their tracks if necessary, or if they're standing in water, give them a nasty shock. That's all I've got for you my friend. The circled areas on your map are areas that Adela has been. C-2 is her apartment. No clue where she is, but I have a feeling that you'll find her. Just be careful of the Big Daddies. If they don't have a little sister, they may be feral," With that I turned and walked out of the room slowly.

I was lead out of the area by a little one, who quickly climbed into a vent and retreated back to its home. I examined the map, the apartment complex wasn't very far from me, but it had arrows pointing in various directions some labeled "dangerous" I didn't know what would be waiting for me in any of the paths, but I knew that somewhere Adela was sad and probably needed me. I walked slowly through the corridors. Thinking about how I would react to seeing her again. Would I cry, would I laugh, smile, breakdown. It was a refreshing thought. Until I heard some voices from up ahead.

"Do you honestly think that you could double cross us like this?" An older male voice rang through the hall.

"Do you think, that I'll just be your pawn in this hellish game of yours?" A second male voice said, this one sounding a bit younger than the first.

"I can't let you walk away with all of our secrets, and those plasmids you've taken. I'll be needing those back now," The first voice said again.

"Plasmids, I better get ready, just in case the worse case scenario pops up," I whispered pulling out the vial of liquid, and injecting it into my arm.

"You want them so bad? You can have them!" I heard the second scream then suddenly the sound of a raging fire came from the room that they were in.

A mess of gunfire and flames began flying around the room, some stray shots came into the room where I was standing. I got close against the wall and pulled out my combat knife, prepping it for action. I peeked my head around the corner to see roughly seven men all fighting. From where I was standing it looked like two of the men were with the younger male I heard earlier, they all were using a fire plasmid and carried machine guns strapped across their back. The other three men were holding shotguns, and had what looked like elephant guns strapped across their back. The older man held his left hand in front of him and it became encased in ice. Icy spikes were sticking from his hand and he thrust it forward sending a ball of ice into one of the two men assisting the younger man, freezing him. He pulled his elephant gun from his back and with a well placed shot, hit the man in the chest. The icy sculpture of a man cracked, then fell to the ground. Shortly after a fireball grazed his face and left a small burn. He motioned for the other men to deal with the younger man's ally. He rushed towards the young man with his hand encased in ice. Without thinking my hand was sparkling with electricity and with a quick thrust one of the older man's allies had fallen, lifeless. The older man looked towards me and pointed his gun at me, only to be burned slightly from the younger man.

"So, I see you brought an extra friend," He said motioning for one of his standing allies to go deal with me.

"Shit!" I exclaimed reaching for my pistol, I raised it up and fired, the bullet did no good. I had missed.

The man was now running towards me, I charged up another ball of electricity but this time had a new idea. Instead of throwing it, I'd hit him directly with it. I started running towards him, before I remembered that he had a shotgun. He raised it up and prepped his shot, but the gun seemed jammed. I was in good luck. I hit him in the chest with the bolt from my hand, it was like a punch, but with electricity. His eyes grew wide and he fell with blood coming from his mouth. I saw that the younger man's ally had also fallen, and the foe that killed him was rushing towards me. I pulled out the combat knife, seeing that he himself had a small dagger. I switched hands putting the blade in my left hand, charging electricity into it. With one slash the man had fallen with a big cut in his chest. He fell with a gasp. I turned to see the older and younger man in a fist fight. There was no way I could assist him at this point. I didn't even know what I had just got myself into, but I intended to find out. I couldn't have them kill each other, so when I found an opening I shot a bolt of lightning in between them to stop the feud.

"Tell me what's going on here!" I ordered as the two men, broke away from each other.

Neither man replied to me, I just looked at them with disgrace and repeated my command, "These guys are trying to rough themselves into Ryan's place. They wanna take over Rapture," The younger man finally exclaimed.

"Still continuing this civil war? Even now? After you realize that both Ryan and Fontaine are dead? It's foolish, stop and look what you've done to Rapture. This once beautiful city," I lectured as they looked at each other again, then rushed towards each other. I shook my head and walked away.

I realized that trying to stop this fighting was useless. I didn't care anymore, I needed to save Adela, not Rapture. I began walking through the corridors again, after some walking I heard a blast come from behind me, water began filling the hall. I ran as fast as I could to a blast door like thing, it was like a shutter seal, and slammed my hand on the button before the water could get to me. I found a switch labeled "flood/drain" I switched it to drain and heard the water begin to drain itself from the hall, and I heard several loud slams. I figured it was hatches slamming down to stop the water. I opened the blast door like seal, and walked outside back into the hall. Everything was a little wet, but there was no sign of either man from earlier. I opened a door that read "apartments." I slowly walked towards the hallway that was for the C apartments. Here I was after a short walk, standing right in front of the door to Adela's apartment, the door was locked. I thought I heard a faint sound from the inside of the room. I knocked slightly, but there was no answer. I pulled out the knife and freed the lock from it's position, opening the door. Inside was a cot, and a small radio, playing Glenn Miller. I fell to my knees crying. I couldn't hold it in, I was in her room. I had hoped so much to find her, I began searching the room for any clue of where she may have gone. I found a jacket that I had given her long ago. I looked at it for a long time, just staring at it. My eyes became watery again, and the tears crept down my face. I couldn't hold on any longer, I was breaking down. I put the jacket on and walked around the room a little more. I couldn't discover any clues. Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Mister, Ms. Davis sent me to tell you some of our discoveries, and update your map," A little voice came from the other side.

"Alright," I said as the door opened.

The small girl walked into the room and motioned for the map, "We young ones have begun searching several of the areas. Ms. Davis knew that you'd head here first, so we searched some other areas. We believe we know where Adela is," she said, those last words making my heart sink to my stomach. I felt sick. I fell to the ground, and just looked up at the little figure holding her tightly. The time was coming up. I was finally going to be re-united with her.

"From as far as we can tell, using the security. She's perfectly fine. Ms. Davis wants you to come back to the nursery, and review some of the tapes."

_**A/n **Well folks that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it. Love you all. :D -Bandie24x7_


	11. True love never fails

_**A/n **It's been a very long day, and I've got some things going on. If you are reading this, could you please pray for me. If you're religious and stuff. It'd mean a lot to me. Alrighty, love you all 3 Hope you enjoy the 11th chapter of this story, please feel free to inform your friends about this story. Don't have any friends? Make some and tell them about this story. :P -Bandie24x7_

I looked upon the little girl slowly. Figuring out exactly what it was she said, Adela was sighted, and she's okay? I bolted out of the apartment room and straight to the nursery. I stopped in the room where the fight between the older man and the younger man had occurred. I saw the old man's body, but the young man's wasn't within sight. I figured the water had just carried it away, no worries. I entered the nursery hastily to find a Big Daddy standing guard, he motioned for me to enter. Upon entering the room where Ms. Davis was, I saw the monitor that had the security camera on it. There was an image of Adela, my heart fell and beat ferociously. I couldn't control it. She was still just as beautiful as she ever was. I slammed my hand on the table and screamed. I couldn't control the emotions I was feeling. I grabbed Ms. Davis' shoulder and fell to my knees.

"Please, just tell me where she is. Is she okay?" I asked hastily.

"Give me your map, I'll show you her location as of an hour ago," She said reaching her hand out and the little one from earlier gave her the map.

She pulled out a pen and began marking it up a little more. Then she motioned for the little one to go retrieve something, and continued marking it up. After awhile the map looked as though it was just a black piece of paper. She then ripped up the map, and looked at me.

"It's no good, you have to find her with your heart," She said as the little one brought a vial of the red liquid. "Use the plasmid contained in here, we can help you no farther.

I sighed and took the liquid, walking out of the room. As I left the Big Daddy was standing at the ready in an offensive position. I jumped back slightly and tried to close the door but it was jammed and the Big Daddy rushed in, he swung with his drill. I ducked under it just in time to avoid a hit. I looked around and saw that the little ones were gone. I filled my hand with electricity and shoved it into the chest of the Big Daddy. Blood splattered from under the diving suit and covered my arm. I spun around and walked back into the room where Ms. Davis was. I stared at her with disbelief.

"What the hell is going on here?" I screamed entering the room.

"I had to," She said spinning around in her chair. She had a slash mark on her face.

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you. Just... she doesn't want you finding Adela," Ms. Davis said as a shot was fired from the other room, a bullet hole appeared in her forehead and she slumped down. Lifeless.

I spun around only to see a small dust like trace left from the assailant. I sprinted from the room, injecting myself with the new plasmid. My body shook quickly, then I realized that this was the same as the one I had used earlier, and it gave me telekinetic powers. I turned corners looking around for the assailant. Upon losing track of him I began to give up, and sat down very slowly in the hall. I couldn't believe it. I was so close to finding Adela and all of a sudden this shit happens. I wanted to scream but just before I did I heard footsteps. I stood up as quietly as possible and pulled out my knife, prepping it for action. A man slowly walked through the hall, I stood motionless my heart beating. I spun behind the man and pulled my knife close to his neck.

"You're going to answer all my questions, or I'll kill you," I said bringing the knife closer.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"A person was just murdered a few feet from me, and the assailant took off in the direction you just came from. Did you see anybody?" I answered.

He grabbed the knife and thrust it away from him and turned to face me and stepped back, "Yeah, I was the one that pulled the trigger. William," He replied.

I rushed towards him blade at the ready, with the lightning surrounding my hand. He dodged everything I tried perfectly. I couldn't touch him, he just kept dodging. He didn't even counter just moved flawlessly, making it nearly impossible to hit him. After awhile, I started to tire. I moved away from him, and he just stood there laughing. I grabbed anything I could with the telekinesis. Slinging objects at him seemed to work for a short while, until he rushed me and landed a few punches. I sheathed the knife and charged electricity into both of my hands, and began punching towards him, he dodged everyone of them. Until he tried to stop one of my hands, and I pushed as much power through my hand as possible, the electric shock sent him flying off the ground. He slammed into the wall, shortly before I grabbed him with telekinesis.

"Who sent you to kill her?" I asked slowly.

"She was only deceiving you William. Everything she told you was a lie," He answered.

I slammed him into the wall several times. His body became limp, and started losing it's life. He opened his mouth to curse me, but I slammed his body one last time against the wall. I let him go and he fell lifeless. I searched his body, but found nothing. I moved on slowly down the hall. I stopped for a short while, only to begin searching again. Ms. Davis was dead, so I didn't have any help. Abigail was too far gone for me to ask for her help. Adela was somewhere in Rapture. I could only rely on myself, and my heart. I had to find her. I wasn't going to give up until I did.

After much searching I found a room that had security equipment in it. I sat down at the ruined chair and began watching the security cameras. I saw the fight between the two men from earlier. I saw the assailant go to the door of Ms. Davis' home and pull the trigger. I saw a blurry image enter Rapture from a bathysphere, and lastly I saw Adela.

Adela had been venturing for about three days now, she left her apartment in a hurry. She had no clue where she was or what she was doing, she just wanted out. She had thought several times about Portsmouth, and how much she just simply wished she could be with William, how she wished she could have told him how she felt about him. She thought about what it would be like to go back, and how great it would be to hug him. She missed him more than she had ever thought she could. She heard voices coming up from behind her, and she ran for a vita-chamber. She was scared, but she needed to survive. She needed to... for William. She wanted to be with him now more than ever. She sat in the vita-chamber and started thinking. _What if William moved on? What will he say when he sees me? I'm not even cured yet... will he still "love" me? _She thought as the voices got a little louder for a little bit, then quiet. The footsteps had retreated and she opened the door and ran in the opposite direction of the footsteps. She heard another voice come from behind her.

"You, Girl," The voice said as it came closer.

She turned to face the person who spoke to her, it was a younger looking man, "Yes?" She asked.

"I know you. It's time you come with me, I've got someone that wants to see you," He said heartlessly and started walking towards her,

"I'll never go with you!" She screamed backing away from the man.

"Too bad," He said closing the distance between them.

She turned and sprinted away, but she couldn't shake him from her tail. He was determined to catch her. She turned a corner and slammed a door in his face, but that didn't stop him any, as he just blasted through the door. She looked over her shoulder to see the man getting closer, she looked back in front of her and slammed into a wall, knocking her to the ground. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her through the doors and down the hall. She closed her eyes. _William, I need you. _The man threw her against a wall, her body hurt. She was bleeding and couldn't see straight. She just laid there and waited for the man to say something but instead he started talking to someone else. She couldn't hear the conversation, nor could she see what was happening. She could tell it wasn't good.

I looked away from the image. It hurt me. Just seeing her beautiful face in the camera. She looked sad, worried. I had to find her, it just became deathly important. I sprinted from the room, and ran towards the market. I saw that she had been standing in a place that looked like a shop area. I came to a halt upon seeing a Big Daddy laying on the ground, dead. Blood had covered the room, and the smell of rotting corpses filled my nostrils. I continued very slowly, with my combat knife drawn. I was ready for action. I stopped instantly, and looked around the market. I saw nothing but I heard a voice it was male, and resembled the young man's from earlier. I proceeded very slowly towards the area. I heard him talking to someone, but the person never replied. I neared them and saw him throw someone against a wall, they groaned with pain and laid there, helpless.

"Hey! You!" I screamed realizing that the man was indeed the younger man from earlier.

He turned with his hand aflame, "You aren't who I'm waiting for. Go away!"

"Fat chance, who's your friend?" I asked walking closer to him.

A fireball had been slung my direction, of which I easily dodged. I sent a lightning bolt towards him but he just reflected it with some piece of medal. He sent another fireball my way. I grabbed it with telekinesis and sent it back at him, but he stopped it with another one. I rushed closer to him, but felt like a wave of power smacked me. I went flying out of the room, and he began running towards me. I could tell he didn't want me to see what was in that room. I pulled the knife and threw it. It had an electric charge on it, and I used telekinesis to make it fly faster towards the man. He couldn't dodge it, it was traveling to fast. He simply held out his hand and a fireball went towards it, but in the end I moved the blade out of the way and slashed at him. He had a cut on his chest, blood was dripping from it but he ignored it and rushed very close to me, hands aflame. I gave up with the blade and put lightning into my hands and we struck fists together, our power was equal. I screamed and began pushing him back. I pulled the blade up with telekinesis and sent it flying towards him, he broke away from me and dodged the blade was now traveling towards me. I jumped using telekinesis to push the blade to the ground. He spun and clipped my arm with his fire. I shocked him quickly and fell to my knees. He hit the ground slowly but stood up very quickly and was already at me with the blade. I grabbed him with telekinesis and threw him across the room, he landed on his feet and shot several fireballs towards me. I pushed as deep as I could for anything that could save me. A sphere of electricity appeared around me, stopping all the fireballs. When it dissipated, I was out of breath and fell to my knees, breathing heavily. I grasped at any breath I could find, and stood up. I couldn't die yet. I still had to find Adela. I used everything I had to create electricity in my hand, and threw a giant lightning ball towards the man. He hit it with a fireball, hoping to make it stop. I pushed harder using telekinesis. The man rolled away from the blast, as it smashed against the wall, causing a huge hole to appear. I fell to my knees again, this time coughing and gasping for air. He rushed towards me with the blade.

"Too bad, you almost had me," He said standing above me with the blade angled down towards me.

I used everything I had in me to put more electricity in my hand and shoved it through his chest, the blade dropped, and blood had splattered all over me, my hand, torso and face were covered. I pushed him away and grabbed my knife, and sheathed it. I walked very slowly towards the room where the person had been thrown against the wall. I could barely walk, and was very winded. I coughed again this time blood came from my throat. My vision became blurred and I made it to the room. I walked towards the body, I could barely see it.

"Look at you. Playing the big bad hero," I heard a voice say, coming from the direction of the body. It was a female voice.

"Yeah, someone in this world has to. Right?" I laughed as I got closer to the body, my vision almost completely blackened.

The girl stood up and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly, "William... I've missed you so much," She said as she continued to hug me.

"There's no way... it's really you?" I said tears beginning to fall, my vision became a little clearer, just knowing that everything would be fine gave me the energy I needed to stay conscious.

"Mhmm," She said in that cute voice that she had.

"Adela. I love you so much!" I said hugging her as tightly as I could.

"When'd you get here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I left home the day I got your letter. Well technically it was night," I laughed.

"No way! You came all this way for me?" She questioned with joy in her voice.

"Mhmm. I've been trying to find you, for a very long time," I answered looking at her as she pulled away slowly.

She returned my gaze, and smiled wide. She brought her lips close to mine, and closed her eyes. We kissed for the second time, it felt like forever. But I liked it like that. I never wanted to end this. I loved her and now that I was back in her arms. I knew that finally, everything would be fine. We stopped and just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. I was so happy to find her, I never wanted to lose her again. Now to just get out of here, and go back to Portsmouth and continue our lives together.

"William. Thank you so much for coming. I probably wouldn't be here without you. I love you so much!" She said at last holding me very tightly.

"I told you Adela, anytime you needed me. I'd be there. I love you too," I replied.

_**A/n **Well is that what you were expecting? Probably not. Tune in probably tomorrow to see how they deal with getting out of rapture, and what they do about everything that still needs to be answered. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I REALLY enjoyed writing it. It may be my favorite so far. I REALLY liked it. Okay. Love you guys. -Bandie24x7 _


	12. The light in the dark

_**A/n **Hello everyone. Just wanted to inform you all that I loved you. :) -Bandie24x7_

I stood there, holding Adela for probably at least ten minutes. Everything felt perfect, this was what I had arranged for. I truly understood what it felt like to be happy. I smiled as wide as I ever had. I didn't ever want to let go. I had worked for this for so long, to finally be able to show her how much I cared. How much I loved her. It meant the world to me. I held her very tight, then I heard footsteps, and spun around hiding her behind me. There was a steel door in the direction the footsteps came from, and the handle slowly turned, and the door creaked open. I prepped Electro Shock and watched the door; inspecting every inch. A darkened figure had shown itself from behind the cover, arms were risen.

"Don't shoot. I'm friendly," It was a female figure, the rest of her body hidden behind the door.

"Come out!" I ordered, still putting myself between Adela and this person.

They lowered their arms and stepped out from behind cover, it was a slender woman, looking a little older than Adela and I. She smiled as she walked closer to us. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay," I said moving away from Adela.

The woman smiled then pushed me out of the way and pulled a knife and stabbed it towards Adela. I grabbed the knife with telekinesis and threw it to the ground, Adela hit the woman knocking her back. I jumped up and stood over her, my knife pulled.

"Back away from her!" I screamed bringing the knife closer to her.

I heard a shriek come from behind me and spun around to see Adela being grabbed by several Splicers, they were trying to drag her away. I gasped focused the lightening into the knife, and threw it.

"Adela! Duck!" I screamed as the blade went flying through the air.

She done as I said and freed herself and fell to the ground. The blade quickly went and cut all the splicers down. She rolled closer to me, she looked scared. I knew there wasn't much I could do. More splicers began running towards us. I fell to my knees and held Adela close.

"This may hurt," I whispered as my hands filled with electricity and a ball of lightening appeared around us.

The splicers around us fell instantly as the shock went through their body, and the woman from earlier was twitching taking the biggest portion of the shock. Adela had shivered a little bit just from fear of what was going on. I held her tighter and assured her that everything would be fine. The lightening had stopped coming and I realized that I was still exhausted from using so much power earlier. My head bobbed forward, and I shook it to try and stay awake.

"We've gotta get out of here, I can't keep this up. I'm exhausted," I said grabbing Adela's hand and looking around the room for an escape.

We stood up and bolted for the steel door, having no clue where it lead us. I slammed the door shut, and looked for a way to lock it. I saw a small electric box sitting right by the door. I figured it had something to do with the door, so I shocked it. Within seconds the lights went out, and the door had a red-ish tint to it. I could see a small light on the handle. It was now red. I smiled upon realizing that I locked the door, then I realized I couldn't see anything.

"Adela! Are you still here?" I asked quietly hoping that the splicers hadn't seen us run into the room.

Suddenly a small light appeared in front of me. It was Adela's hand lit on fire.

"Yeah, and this is just a small tool I picked up. It's fun," She said looking at her hand.

"You have plasmids too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to show you, because I figured it'd be strange. After I saw that you had some, I didn't worry about it, but you done that lightening thing before I could respond to them," She said laughing, "I know that it drained you, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said laughing, which caused my head to get even lighter, "But a safe place to lay down and take a nap, would be nice. I haven't slept since I got here in Rapture."

"I think I know a place, but we'll have to fight back through those things," Adela said walking up to my and grabbing my hand, using her other hand to light the way.

"I kinda short-circuited the lock," I said with a laugh.

"Hmm, you've got a point. Moron!" She laughed lightly slapping my face.

"You don't have to be all mean about it," I said laughing, "Our only choice to go is down these halls."

"Not exactly; give me a second," She said reaching her hand out, the steel door had bent away from us. It flew off it's hinges into the other room.

She lead me through the room into where we had just fought off several splicers the room was full of them. There had to be at least thirty of them all standing there waiting for us.

"Shit," I exclaimed as I looked around the room.

"How much energy do you still have? Enough to do a few plasmids?" Adela asked letting go of my hand.

"Yeah, I should," I said spreading my arms out and electricity began to come from them. I looked at Adela.

She pulled her hands back and thrust them forward, rain clouds had began to form. She looked at me and screamed, "Shock them with lightening. HURRY!"

I did as she told, suddenly a thunderstorm had broken out in front of us. She had raised her hands into the air, and waved them viciously bending the lightening bolts and zapping several splicers at a time with them. She looked at me with a smile.

"And now, the best part," She had closed her eyes, and raised her head up.

The lightening formed into blades and began cutting down every splicer in the room. I stood amazed at her strength. I could barely make a ball of lightening, she made a thunderstorm. I was speechless.

"My body has been adapted more, unfortunately. You are new to this, but don't worry. Once we escape we can focus on OUR life, not this stupid Rapture stuff, I'll be glad to put it all behind us," She said laughing.

"Yeah, I will be too," I said looking around at the mess we created.

We walked slowly to wherever it was she was leading me. Exhaustion was taking over my body, and I could barely stand. I fell to my knees breathing heavily. Adela knelt down, and put my arm around her shoulder and stood up, we walked a bit faster. We arrived at an apartment. She knocked on the door three times, and slowly said, "open for we are the scared, and hurt."

She looked at me and whispered, "passwords are stupid."

The door slowly opened, revealing a small apartment and a few people standing there. They quickly took me over their shoulders and carried me to a room in the back.

"Who is that? Adela I told you not to bring strangers back here," A man said as the people laid me down on a very comfy bed.

"That's William. I told you about him, didn't I Reeve?" Adela said with a laugh.

"Wait! That's the boy that..." The man was saying but stopped. There was no more talking.

Adela came into the room, and looked at me. She was happy; I could tell.

"William. This is the Rapture resistance. They took me in when I needed help, they agreed to let us stay here for as long as we need, they have everything we need to escape. Except a plan," She said sliding me over and laying down beside me.

"Good, this resistance, could be very useful." I said putting my arm around her.

She put her head on my chest and sighed. I began slowly rubbing her back, and eventually fell asleep. It felt so good to get the rest I needed. I couldn't begin to imagine how nice sleep would've been earlier, but now I just didn't really wanna wake up.

As I laid there asleep I had yet another dream. I was standing in the darkness, sorta like earlier inside that hall or whatever it actually was, with the locked door, and the splicers and all that. Then suddenly a light had appeared and Adela was standing there, she looked so happy. She had looked at me strangely before reaching out for me.

"William. I need you," She said as she faded into darkness.

Abigail had taken her place, she was standing in the light, but it looked as though she had a darkness surrounding her. She was crying.

"How could you leave me? After everything I done for you." She said looking up at me.

Then she faded away, and Adela returned, with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you William," She said fading away.

Back to Abigail, cries and blood red eyes. "I love you William," She said fading away.

Deep down I knew that I loved Adela and she loved me, but there was those slight feelings I had towards Abigail that made me hate myself. I fell to my knees, as the evil me had appeared again.

"William, you fool. I told you not to let this happen," He said punching me in the face, causing me to fall down onto my back.

"Shut up! Everything was just becoming fine again, but this... I don't know," I screamed as he grabbed my arm forcing me to stand.

"Let me shed the light on this situation," He said beginning to explain things I didn't understand.

After several minutes, I understood everything. I wondered how he knew these answers but then I decided that I didn't care, I knew what was right and wrong now. That's all that mattered. I woke up in the morning feeling better than ever. Adela still had her head on my chest and was fast asleep, I began playing with her hair. I looked around and noticed that several of the resistance people were strapping on weapons and armor. Adela had awaken and was looking at me smiling.

"How'd ya sleep?" She asked.

"Pretty well, seeing as I haven't slept in forever," I said slightly laughing.

"Okay, you two. Come on. Move your asses. We've discovered someone that needs our help, and it seems that they're really trying to finish our fighting attempts off. Big Daddies, and armed splicers are heading towards our location. We will send a small squad of people to help the person. You guys will be helping us fight. Armor is in the back, along with weapons," The man from before said.

"Right. We'll be right on it. Thanks again for the help, Reeve," Adela said sitting up and leading me to the armory.

I looked at Adela, "You're not gonna be fighting are you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"I don't want you getting hurt," I answered.

She kissed my cheek and smiled, "With you there. I can guarantee that there'll be no harm to me,"

"Yeah, I'd give my life to see you safe," I said with a laugh.

She kissed my very quickly, and then looked at me. "I'm not really worth it."

"To me, you're worth everything!" I said hugging her tightly.

She just smiled wide and grabbed a pistol, and several clips of ammo. I grabbed two pistols and a few more clips than she did. We walked towards the door, I turned around and saw a machine gun. I figured in case things got bad, I may need it. I grabbed it and several cases of ammo and put them in a small bag I found. I found a small leather strap and strapped the machine gun across my back. I knew I had my plasmids, and that Adela had her's. I knew I had to watch her back as well as mine. These were splicers with guns, I hadn't faced many of those. I was scared, but exhilarated at the same time. I was now going to be fighting with a group of people. I was ready. I WILL protect Adela.

_**A/n** Hope you guys enjoyed my chapter. :) Hope you're enjoying the story. Alright love you guys. -Bandie24x7_


	13. Welcome to the Resistance

_**A/n **Thank you to those still reading at this point. I have several people I know of that are actually reading this story. Brittany Caskey, and Derek Easterling, along with Bridgett Back (PosionSkittle) are the ones I can name. So I decided to put them in this Author's Note. You guys mean a lot to me. Thank you all for reading this story and supporting me. :D -Bandie24x7_

I held Adela for a little longer before walking into the other room. I saw the man that Adela referred to as "Reeve." I walked up to him and motioned for him to follow me into the other room. He did.

"I got a question," I whispered as we entered the room.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could you not put Adela at the front-lines or even in this battle? Like put her in the back, behind safety?" I asked sincerely.

"Yes. I believe I can do that. You really care for her don't you?" he asked looking around.

"I'm here for her," I laughed.

"You know, all she ever talked about anytime I talked to her was how much she missed you, and how much she loved you. How much she wished that you would come and save her," He said looking towards the door and motioning for me to walk, "I am very glad that she has someone like you in her life, she's had a very troubled past."

"Yeah," I said walking out and turning to face the compound door as Reeve walked back to tell Adela the plan.

"Oh, yeah. The name is Reeve. Welcome to the Rapture Resistance!" Reeve said turning around , then turning back to go tell Adela his new plan.

I stood at the door as several men were gearing up. They had on body armor and looked to be the one's going to find assist the person in need. I looked around the room and saw a med pack in the corner. I grabbed it and walked up to the group. I tapped the leader on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," I said as he turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to have this," I said reaching my hand out with the med pack in it.

"Thank you kindly sir."

"Use it either for your men or the person in need of assistance. I won't be needing it."

The man slowly snatched the med pack from my hand and looked at his men and nodded. "Let's go, boys."

The group got up and walked out of the room, checking corners before they ventured forth. They eventually vanished from sight, I could hear Adela arguing with Reeve about her new placement. I knew she wouldn't like it, but I couldn't risk losing her. Reeve then called all of us towards the command room, and gave us our orders and placements for the battle. I was to be in front, the first line of defense. Adela was in the very back, with a long ranged rifle, and meds. I liked her being back there rather than up front with me. Reeve discussed our plasmids and told us the signal words for when to use them. I had a radio to talk to Adela and Reeve as the battle went on. After awhile Reeve came back into the room and handed me several clips of ammo, he looked sad. He walked towards the door, and saw the group of Splicers walking towards us, slowly.

"WAVE ONE BOYS! COME ON EVERYONE GEAR UP!" He screamed as he waved his hand for everyone to head to their battle-stations.

I rushed outside pulling one of my pistols from it's holster. I sat down under slight cover. I took a deep breathe and prepped electro bolt in one hand and held the pistol in the other. I knew that the battle was about to begin. I looked around to see several men preparing for the battle. All had automatic rifles, and were waiting for the call. Before we knew it every man was set up and guns were loaded and waiting. The call was announced and the bullets began flying. Several splicers hit the ground, lifeless. While others drew their guns and provided covering fire for their allies moving up the lines. I sat up and looked over my cover and shot a few shots into several of the splicers as they ran towards our first line. A few shots from my allies with the automatics, sent the rest of the first wave of splicers falling. A rifle shot came and the bullet whizzed by my face and landed in the chest of a splicer standing over me, blood had splattered amongst the cover, and the radio began making some noise.

"HA! Got one!" Adela had said cheerfully.

"Nice shot, don't get cocky," Reeve ordered as more shots rang over my head, "William! Flash! GO!"

I looked above the cover and shot a bolt of lightening towards the group of advancing splicers Several of them fell instantly, others were shocked, and stumbled back a little bit. I shot them quickly and they fell with a thump. I turned around and saw a few of the others reloading their guns. I began reloading as well, when another bullet came. Blood splattered across the cover. Another laugh from Adela, then the next code word. A fireball came from Adela's location. I grabbed it with telekinesis, and thrust it into a large group of splicers. The fire spread and created a problem for the splicers, they couldn't advance on our position. Suddenly a few groans came, and loud footsteps could be heard.

"First line, fall back. There'll be a visit from Daddy real soon," Reeve ordered.

I grabbed my gear and moved back to the next area, I pulled out my second pistol and reloaded the first one. I waited for the Big Daddy to get close and the fireball. The noise got extremely loud, and the fireball came flying from the compound. It smacked the Big Daddy, and I rose up and shot both clips into the Big Daddy. Several of the Automatics had unloaded into it as well. After a few seconds it fell with a loud thud. The street calmed down for several minutes, and we all stopped and caught our breath.

"We can't stay here! It's too dangerous. Reeve, we've gotta get back to base," One of the automatics said turning towards the compound

"I know, I know. Okay. Everyone we are falling back to main HQ! William, Adela and I are going to travel to compound 4. We'll look for the squad that rushed on to look for the survivor in need, Reeve out," Reeve ordered walking out holding Adela's hand and handing radios to several men. He ran up to me and let Adela go.

She hugged me, and we stood around in a circle, discussing what our plan would be. We had to burst through the area. Reeve pulled a bag from his back and handed Adela and I each an automatic rifle, and assured us we'd need them. We began running towards the location of compound 4.

"Compound 4 is probably already taken, but we'll need to salvage anything we can," Reeve said stopping to take a breath.

"Reeve, this is alpha squad. We've hit some problems trying to get to HQ these things have us trapped in pretty tight," A voice over the radio had said, in need of obvious help.

"Reeve, you and Adela go to Compound 4, I'll meet you there. I'm gonna go assist those guys!" I screamed pulling out my automatic and running towards Alpha squad.

I rushed towards alpha squad, they gave me their location. I came up behind a building, and found a ladder. I climbed to the top of the building and saw Alpha squad getting shot at by a decent sized group of splicers. I pulled my automatic, and quickly started firing at the splicers. Alpha squad found an opening during the splicers confusion and began shooting at them as well. After a short time I ran out of ammo with the automatic and threw it to the ground, looking around I saw that they were clear.

"Thanks William!" One of the men said waving towards me.

"No problem. Which way is compound 4?" I said waving back.

He pointed in the direction and came from, and I rushed back that way. I finally found it after a few minutes. I opened the door and saw several corpses.

"Shit," I muffled under my breath traveling deeper into the building.

"William!" I heard Adela scream coming from the other room.

I ran into the room to see Reeve and Adela standing over a dead body. Reeve fell to his knees and started crying.

"He was a dear friend. We need to finish this soon, I don't want to lose any more allies," He said standing back up and wiping his tears.

"I agree, but what exactly are we fighting?" I asked hugging Adela.

"Well, it's hard to say what exactly we are fighting. Other than Rapture itself," He said as we started walking out.

"Hmm, that's strange. So Rapture itself? So like how Ryan used to run it. We're pretty much fighting what he started?" I asked.

"Yes sir," Reeve said as we walked a little bit farther.

We continued slowly and Reeve explained everything. A few voices came over the radio saying they saw the other group, and after a few hours the groups were reporting in to the HQ. I felt like something had finally started going right. Ever since arriving at Rapture it seemed like everything was going wrong. Right up to the point that I found Adela. Now everything was looking up and I could tell everything would be fine. I held my head up with pride upon reaching the HQ ourselves. There were over a hundred people standing in this building prepping for something.

"Reeve! We've got problems, the splicers are following us. They know where we are," One of the resistance members said as we walked up.

"Dammit, I thought we'd have more time!" Reeve shouted as he motioned for us to go inside, "You two go take a nap, I'll get everything prepared."

Adela and I walked into a small barracks area, and laid down on one of the beds. I kissed her cheek and then put my arms around her, she rested her head on my chest, and we fell asleep. I awoke in the morning to see that the resistance members were standing around in armor and ready for the fight that would soon come. Reeve walked up to me, and laughed when he saw Adela laying on my head chest. I laughed slightly, and he extended his hand.

"Welcome to the Resistance," He said as I shook his hand.

_**A/n **I know it's a short chapter, but I need to get to bed, and I started typing later than I usually do. I'm sorry. -Bandie24x7_


	14. The wish for peace

_**A/n **Good morning friends. I just wanted to tell you guys that I am super-excited to get this chapter in progress. I have a bunch of ideas for my future of writing. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. -Bandie24x7; the one and only._

We all had prepared for the battle to come. I rested my back against the wall of a building and looked up and closed my eyes. Adela and I had been separated yet again. Reeve needed her to go somewhere different and needed me to adventure forth and set up some traps and prepare for the invasion that was about to come. Rapture was gonna give it it's all in this next attack, and we needed to prepare. Reeve gave me a few new toys to play with. I had been given a mini-gun and was ordered to set it up on the ridge looking overhead. I couldn't find a good place for it, so I moved on to my next task. Some small barricades had needed to be built. I was about 200 yards from the HQ but the battle was gonna take place farther away, to avoid causalities. I looked around and found the perfect place for the gun-emplacement. I set it up and lit the flare. Reeve lit his flare showing that his group was ready. Adela was inside the HQ's infirmary. Luckily she had some slight experience in helping people and healing their wounds. Reeve knew there would be several injuries and we needed to be prepared. A small group went out looking for medical supplies. Rapture truly wanted us dead, because we were the only ones that could fight back. I sat down next to my gun-emplacement knowing this was to be my station. I was for the most part hidden pretty well, but I wanted to be closer to Adela. I missed her. I wanted nothing more than to hold her close, back in Portsmouth. I wanted our old life back. I began dreaming about what life would be like once we got out of here. I held on very tightly to what it would be like. Being... happy. With my eyes closed and my head looking to the sky, wanting nothing more than to see Adela happy. I began seeing images. I shook my head and opened my eyes.

"Can't dream, gotta stay awake. Stay alert," I said to myself as another flare was lit. All stations were ready.

I sat up and loaded the gun. My job was to wait for the wall of Big Daddies, and then mow them down. It wasn't a hard job, but I was so far from the HQ several things could go wrong. What if they got through? Would I make it in time to save Adela? Would I be able to do whatever was needed of me to win this battle? I shook my head getting the thoughts out of my mind.

"William. Don't worry, she'll be fine," I heard a voice from the radio say.

I picked it up, "I know, I'm just worried. It's nothing."

"Ha, don't worry man. We have about a hundred men willing to risk their lives for our cause. Every one of those men would drop their lives instantly for any other of this resistance," the voice said again.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Now, get ready. Squad 3 is almost in position in front of you,"

"Right. The war for Rapture starts today!" I screamed as the clanging of Big Daddies and the stomps of the splicers came within hearing distance.

I held the gun tightly in my hand. None of these freaks could get through. I had to hold them at the front-lines. I swallowed as they came knowing that it was up to me and Squad 3. The splicers had arrived and were charging through taking shots at Squad 3. I had no clue what to do, I hadn't yet received the signal to start firing. I was told to wait for the signal. Half the Squad had fallen, the splicers kept advancing. I couldn't justify sacrificing human lives. Reeve's plan was flawed, very flawed.

"Reeve!" I said grabbing my radio.

"William, hold on. Keep calm," Reeve answered acting like nothing was wrong.

"I can stop all this in one move. Tell squad 3 to fall back, I'll deal with this."

"I can't do that, I can't risk you. You're one of the main players."

"You either have them fall back, or I'll fist fight every single one of those things myself."

"Fine, Squad 3. This is the retreat order, I repeat Squad 3 retreat. You've got 5 minutes William."

"That's all I'll need."

I clasped my hands together and focused as much as I could, Electricity began spreading throughout me. At first I just wanted to create a sphere around me, and hold them back. Now I had decided to push everything I had into this attack. The blast started shaking the building I was standing near. I figured I may have been putting too much power into this, but I needed to end this attack soon. I thrust my arms up into the air, and a gigantic ball of lightening had appeared. I felt a little light-headed, but that was nothing. I had overcome all this, I wouldn't end it now. I grabbed the ball with Telekinesis and slammed it into large group rushing towards us. The ball of lightening splashed into the ground and the shock had sent the Big Daddies flying back. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and spun around just in time to dodge a pipe. A splicer had found my location, this was bad. I shocked him once and shot him with the pistol. He fell, dead. I spun around to see several more heading up my way. I reached out with Telekinesis and grabbed the gun-emplacement that I had set up, I put in in between me and the splicers and began unloading. I stopped after the last one had fallen, and just sat down to catch my breath. The gun was nearly out of ammo, which again was bad. I heard several shots coming from below.

"Squad 4 here, we've got your back William. Good distraction," A voice over the radio said.

"Thanks," I said grabbing one of my pistols and walking closer to the bottom of the hill.

My back-up was clearing out the remaining splicers. Until a fireball came and hit them and sent them all flying in different directions. A man started walking closer to me, his hands aflame. He had a look of bloodlust on his face. I stepped back charging up Electro Bolt, and prepared for a battle.

"William here, I've got a non-splicer enemy. Plasmid user. Requesting back-up!" I screamed as a fireball rushed past me.

I ran up to him and tried a simple punch, he blocked and pulled out a knife. He went for a straight stab. I stopped his blow with telekinesis and he jumped back. He looked at me and charged again. This time with some kind of wind plasmid backing him up. A fireball had grazed his face and he fell backwards. Adela came running up beside me and launched another fireball at him.

"Adela, what are you doing?" I screamed as he launched a fireball towards her, I grabbed it with telekinesis but he used that wind plasmid to push it even harder.

Adela had shot a large fireball towards him, together with my telekinesis we pushed the fireball back at the man, he held out his right hand and the fireball vanished. I looked around and saw a small plate of metal. I charged it with electricity and threw it at the man. He blocked it with his elbow and it just flew away. A few gunshots came from behind us and two splicers fell. Reeve stood there with a rifle aimed at the man. He shot but I grabbed the bullet with telekinesis and slammed it on the ground. I knew what would happen if that bullet had hit that man. It'd of bounced right off, and went back to Reeve. Reeve looked at me surprised but I gave him no time to say anything I was already rushing towards the man lightening in my hand. By the time I arrived however he had already rushed past me using his wind plasmid. He was heading towards Adela. I grabbed him with telekinesis and threw him into the air.

"NOW!" I screamed sending a gigantic bolt of lightening into the air.

Adela fired a fireball and bot the lightening and flames gripped the man, and his body turned to ash. I stood there emotionless, as several more splicers began rushing up the hill towards us. Quick gunfire silenced them. Another squad of resistance members were standing there aiming at the oncoming splicers, there were so many dead bodies all over the area. I looked around and saw Adela looking at the mess that was created. She looked scared. Sad. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her. Knowing we had to leave the main battlefield.

"Reeve. I'm gonna take Adela, and run. I'll keep the radio. Best of luck to all of your men. I'm sorry that we can't be any more help," I said as I grabbed Adela's hand and lead her away from all the fighting.

Reeve didn't reply just motioned for us to follow a path. He rushed over with the back-up squad and fought off several more splicers. He knew that Adela and I weren't meant for this war. Yet, we were one of the people that started it. Adela was safe for the time being, and we stopped for a break.

"Adela, are you okay?" I asked as we sat down on the cold ground.

"Yeah. I'll be fine William. I just wanna get out of here, and go back to Portsmouth. I miss it," She said resting her head on my shoulder.

I put my arm around her, "Don't worry. When we're all done here. Happiness will finally come," I said smiling.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy," She said snuggling up very close to me.

"Same here," I said holding her tightly.

We heard the sounds of the battle coming to a slow conclusion. This was just the first battle, I knew the resistance had more to go before finding freedom. I stood up and Adela followed. We walked into a small building and heard crying. I opened a small closet door to see a woman sitting there her hands over her head, she was the one crying.

I pulled my pistol and prepped for anything, "Ma'am are you okay?" I asked reaching towards her.

She jumped up her face was full of cuts, and there was blood dripping from her face. She screamed in some kind of rage. I closed my eyes and with a pull of the trigger ended her misery. Adela and I slowly started walking out. Outside we saw that everything had quieted down. There was no radio chatter, there was nothing. We walked around the building to see a small meadow of flowers. Adela's eyes lit up and she ran towards them, pulling me along with her. She quickly laid down on the ground with the flowers and I laid down beside her. She rested her head on my chest and smiled very wide.

"This is perfect. We're almost free William," She said as I put my arm around her.

"Yeah. Once we're free everything will be better than it was originally," I said as we heard some slight footsteps.

I jumped to my feet pistol at the ready. The footsteps got a little louder. I aimed the pistol in the direction they were coming from.

"Walk out very slow, hands up!" I ordered as I saw the outline of a body come into view of the shadows.

"William!" I heard the voice scream with surprise.

The figure came out of the shadows to reveal Abigail. I was shocked, I lowered the gun. I just stared at her.

"Abigail?" I said shocked.

"I can't believe it. I found you!" She screamed coming closer.

Adela had pulled her gun and pointed it towards Abigail. "Identify yourself!"

"It's okay Adela, she helped me get here. She helped me find you," I said trying to calm Adela down.

"Yeah, and I know the way out of Rapture. The capital building has a sub-like vehicle. We can use it to get to the surface and we'll be free," Abigail explained, "With the Resistance fighting their way through the capital the three of us could get on safely, and get out of here."

"No. If Reeve doesn't get to escape none of us do," I said.

"Reeve?" Adela said questioningly.

"He helped us get this far, he deserves a way out. You, Abigail, and Reeve can escape. I'll find some other way out," I said smiling.

"No! If anyone is staying it's her," Adela said pointing towards Abigail.

"She helped me get here, she helped me save you!"

"I don't care. She just now shown up!"

"We'll discuss this later, right now we need to get back to the HQ!" I ordered as I started walking.

The two girls followed me and we eventually came to the HQ. Reeve was sitting in the main room, laughing at his victory. The resistance lost thirteen men, but they lived another day. Reeve had people searching for food, and supplies. He stationed Abigail as far away from Adela as possible. He knew just like I did that she almost hated her. I couldn't really blame her. She was living a rough life. Adela and I laid down in the barracks where we had slept the night before and quickly fell asleep.

_**A/n **Okay, I know that the past few chapters have been pretty actiony. But I figured that there needed to be a few big fights. There is gonna be a very big fight coming up soon. Hope you guys are enjoying this story. As much as I am enjoying writing it. :D Love you guys. -Bandie24x7_


	15. Cure

_**A/n **Sorry, I haven't been feeling best as of lately and I've been slacking on my typing. Hope you are still around, and reading. Enjoy. -Bandie24x7_

I laid there, thinking about how things were going to go. I mean, here we were two young people. Just wanting happiness, and it was in our grasp, there was just so much fighting. I didn't want to go through this, I hated it. I knew that Adela was in great pain. I couldn't figure out why. I laid there with her head on my chest, with my arm around her holding her tight. I just wanted to take all her pain away, and just make everything perfect for her. I knew that until we got out of here it couldn't be done. Then I realized. Adela had that disease, the whole reason she came here what if it was acting up? What if things were about to get a lot worse, I needed to find that cure. Whenever Adela woke up, I patted her back and smiled.

"Hey, I've got something I need to take care of today, will you be fine if you just stay here?" I asked.

"I guess, I just... I don't want you to leave," She said hugging me.

"I'll be back, don't worry."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, stay safe."

I walked out of the barracks and instantly started searching for Reeve. He was standing in the war room with Abigail. They were having some sort of argument, I decided to just sit back and wait until it was over. Nobody seemed to like Abigail. I couldn't figure out why. I mean she seemed normal, she helped me get here. I tried warning her to go back home, but she wouldn't. Nobody here liked her any less than Adela. Adela almost despised her, I didn't know why about that either. So many things were going on that I couldn't figure out. Shortly afterwords Abigail walked out of the war room and shot a glance of hate at me. I walked in slowly and saw Reeve standing with his hands on the table, head lowered looking at a map.

"Excuse me, Reeve." I said lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked turning around slowly fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"That women... she... it's nothing," He said shaking his head, "what can I help you with?"

"I need to find the infirmary, I need to find meds. I think Adela's condition is worsening. I don't know what's wrong, she seems sick," I said worried.

"Yeah, that's what Abigail was talking about, she's afraid the illness will infect others."

"But, that would mean," I said stopping myself, tears slowly starting to fall.

"Calm down. I know something that she doesn't," He said grabbing the map and circling a building, "Head here, the cure should be within these doors. I'll keep everything calm around here."

I looked at the map, and then just looked up at Reeve with a smile, "Thanks man, look after her."

I was gone before he could reply. The area around the HQ had been turned into a barren wasteland from all the fighting and destruction. I strolled up in front of the building I was looking for and just kinda stopped and looked. Here I was, a run-down building with all the answers.

"WILLIAM!" I heard my radio scream, it was Reeve's voice.

"Reeve?" I replied snatching it from my belt.

"Abigail is missing. She knows about what you're doing. William, I think she's coming for you."

Suddenly the comm was dropped and I lost radio signal. I dropped the radio and raised my defense, my hand had lightening flying all around it.

"William. You wouldn't be thinking of trying to leave me for her, would you?" I heard a voice come from the ceiling as a dark shadow of a body dropped from above me and landed in front of me. It looked up at me, I couldn't tell that it was Abigail but I had a feeling.

I rushed the body fist raised. The light shown Adela's face. I jumped back, shock covering being my only expression.

"A-A-Adela? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't want her to take you from me," She said walking up closely to me.

Something was wrong, I could tell. My eyes began scanning the entire room. Something about this whole situation was amiss. Adela spread her arms out and started walking closer to me. I knew then that something was wrong. With a quick blast from Telekinesis she went flying across the room and slammed into the wall, a quick bolt of lightening came flying towards me. I dodged it and just stood there watching her. She stood on the wall, as her face began to peel and reveal that it was actually Abigail. She was just smiling as she launched herself off the wall flying towards me. I grabbed her with telekinesis and threw her against the ceiling. Pieces of the slabs fell and landed around me. Abigail hit the ground grabbing several slabs with telekinesis and slinging them at me. I dodged expertly and waited for my opening. When it appeared I instantly locked my body up and shot a large lightening bolt towards her. She spun around it and pushed me away using telekinesis I slammed into a wall. Blood came into my mouth, and my body felt numb. I let out a whelp of pain, and hit the ground. I got on my knees and looked up, expecting some kind of mercy. I found none. Abigail bashed me against the wall yet again. More blood, and my body was numb. I couldn't move. I fell anger began filling me, I used it to my advantage and used the anger to fuel my attacks, lightening bolts rained down upon Abigail. It was a lightening storm, one I hadn't ever seen before. One of the bolts landed next to me, and filled me with an energy I had never felt before. I ran up to Abigail, it quickly became a fist fight. A fight of lightening versus fire. Every time our fists would clash there would be blasts and flashes of light. After awhile I was knocked back, I got the ground with my hand and lifted myself up, using my feet to stop her attacks. I used telekinesis to push myself off the ground and land on my feet, ducking in time to dodge a fireball laced in lightening. She seriously wanted to kill me. All I wondered was why? The fight continued neither of us gaining headway over the other. Every time I attacked she dodged and vice-versa. Nothing was working. I grabbed the wall using telekinesis in one hand and using Electro Bolt in the other sent shockwaves of lightening towards her. One hit stunning her for a few seconds before I brought the wall down. I stopped to catch my breath and relax. The debris flew all around the room, crashing into the walls. I stood there staring at her, she stood emotionless. A lightening bolt knocked me into the air and skidding across the ground on my back. After I stopped, I just laid there. My whole body was aching I couldn't move. I laid there on my back looking up at her as she slowly walked towards me, her hand had a ball of electricity in it. She smiled and just stopped walking towards me.

"You know, Adela doesn't really love you right? She told me the other day that she was just using you to get free of Rapture, then she was gonna leave you," She laughed as she pointed her hand towards me.

Upon hearing those words I had no reply, I just laid there, and closed my eyes, "If that's the case, make this final hit quick, strike deliberately."

"Don't you see, I don't wanna kill you. I just want you away from her. She's the one that will kill you," Abigail said as the lightening vanished from her hand.

"I, I don't know what to think," I said attempting to stand up, my body was too injured I just fell again.

Suddenly the radio started making static noises, and I looked towards Abigail she looked frustrated. She looked at me and smiled, then walked slowly to the radio, I could tell that she was tiring as well.

"William? William? Can you hear me? William, please if you can hear this answer. If you're busy and can't answer please just come back to me, safely. I love you," It was Adela's voice, hearing it gave me relief. I knew Abigail was lying. "I don't know what I'd do without yo..."

Abigail had crushed the radio and turned towards me, "She's lying. William, come with me. We'll escape together."

I stood up angrily and looked at her breathing in then sighing, "Go to hell!"

With that I was rushing towards her again, hand out in front of me, using telekinesis to hit her with several objects. Nothing was stumbling her, she just stood there taking every blow. When I got close to her she just hit me in the chest with a lightening bolt and I fell to my knees. It knocked all the wind out of me, the energy I had been given from hearing Adela's voice had just been knocked out of me in one hit. I hung my head in shame, I knew that it was pretty much over at this point. I looked up at her and saw her smiling lightening in her hand, a lightening bolt came at me, but instantly I fell. I couldn't describe why I wanted to fight, I just wanted to give up and die but for some reason I kept fighting. I stood up and jumped away from her. I raised my right arm into the air, and lightening began flying from it and hitting several spots all around the room. None of the bolts hit her, but there was enough scorch marks beside her to let me know that I was getting it right. She ran up to me and prepared to hit me, but with a wave of my left hand she went flying. I used my right hand to bring a lightening bolt down on her. I brought my arms down and fell to my knees, I was purely exhausted. My vision had a black ring around it, and my head began to kill me. I fell backwards and just laid on my back trying to catch my breath. I just sat there and stared as Abigail stood up, she walked towards me and stood over me with her hand on fire this time. I smiled and nodded. She thrust her hand back and as she was bringing it forward there was a snap and she went flying backwards. She landed on her feet. Another snap, and an explosion occurred to her left. Another snap, another explosion.

"You okay kid?" I heard Reeve's voice ask.

"I'll be perfectly fine, just get me back to the base," I said weakly.

Another snap, this time a huge explosion. Abigail was laying on the ground. She stood up and rushed towards Reeve. He dodged, and punched her in the stomach, the punch lifting her off of the ground. He twisted his fist and then moved it away. He punched again, this time knocking Abigail backwards. He snapped his fingers and Abigail caught on fire. She screamed and panicked before her body disintegrated, only to reappear in another area, perfectly fine.

"So you're the famous Reeve, leader of the Rapture Resistance. Thought I'd never get to meet you," Abigail said as she sent a lightening ball towards Reeve, with a snap it vanished.

"It took me awhile to figure out who you truly were, I won't let you hurt these kids," Reeve said getting both hands ready.

"Not today," Abigail said vanishing.

"Dammit," Reeve said walking up to me, "Come on, let's get you home."

_**A/n **I believe that I need to end this story soon. No body is even reading it anymore, I don't think anyone enjoys it roflrofl -Bandie24x7_


End file.
